Lumières, moteur, action!
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Lire une fiction, c'est comme regarder un film : un joli spectacle qui s'anime sous vos yeux. Mais, ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait derrière ? Ce que les acteurs et l'équipe de production faisaient en coulisse ? - Fiction co-écrite avec Kiwi64-
1. Casting

**Salutation tout le monde!  
Avant toute chose, je tenais à préciser que cette fiction est co-écrite par Kiwi64 et moi-même. Je le poste sur mon profile, car Madame m'a défié en me disant que je n'oserais pas assumer cette débauche! Et bien soit, je relève le défi! Mais si vous avez des plaintes ou pensez que je suis devenue complètement folle, dîtes-vous une chose primordiale: C'est de la faute de Kiwi! Pas moi! Elle me l'a fait écrire de force!**

Ça sera tout chers lecteurs! Nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture!  


* * *

**Casting**

L'industrie du cinéma ne cessait jamais son évolution, faisant partie intégrante de la vie moderne. Certains iraient même jusqu'à dire qu'il était le « septième art ». Son influence et sa propagation ne connaissaient aucune fin. C'est sur cette vague de popularité que la _FF C__orporation_ avait été fondée, jeune société cinématographique. Leur but premier ? Vendre du rêve.  
Cette compagnie fut créée par deux co-fondatrices, Seilin et Kiwi. Jeunes et pleines d'espoirs, elles se lancèrent dans l'aventure que certains nomment : la guerre infernale du média. La réalisatrice, Seilin, était une petite femme à la longue chevelure ébène assortie à ses iris. Selon elle, tout pouvait s'exprimer en image. Il suffisait simplement de savoir prendre sous le bon angle. De son côté, la scénariste, Kiwi, arborait des cheveux plutôt courts et d'une couleur noisette. Ses yeux, d'un fondant chocolat, reflétaient à eux seuls toute la magie qui sommeillait en elle, ses idées et ses folies. Qui savait combien d'histoire tournoyait dans cet esprit et ce petit corps ?  
Amies de longue date, les deux fondatrices de FF corporation décidèrent de collaborer ensemble pour la première fois. Optimistes, elles espérèrent que leur entreprise serait prospère. Mais pour que cela soit possible, il allait d'abord falloir se procurer l'une des pièces maîtresses d'un film : les acteurs. Et pour cela, un casting s'imposait.

* * *

**Passage de Sazh**

Seilin: ***Observant l'individu avant de se pencher vers Kiwi ****en chuchotant*** S'il est gay, on arrivera à remplir deux quotas obligatoires.

Kiwi : ***À voix basse* **Tu crois qu'il parle français ?

Seilin: ***Dans un murmure*** Suffit de demander…***puis plus fort*** Sazh Katzroy, par pur hasard, seriez-vous gay?

Sazh: Non, pourquoi?

Kiwi: C'est nous qui posons les questions ici, Monsieur Katzroy. Y a-t-il une possibilité pour faire quelque chose à ÇA? Je veux dire, vous avez vraiment une coupe de...

Seilin: ***Toussant fort*** Ahem ! Donc, nous disions, pourriez-vous nous parler un peu de vous, Monsieur Katzroy ?

Sazh : ***Légèrement déco****ntenancé*** Oui, bien... Euh, je suis père d'un petit garçon. Cela fait quelques années que j'ai pris des cours de théâtre et...

Kiwi : ***Fatiguée*** Et en plus on aura un môme dans les pattes au moindre problème... Je déteste les arrêts de travail "enfants malades" !

Seilin : ***Souriant nerveusement et donnant un coup de coude à son amie*** Mais, c'est merveilleux. Quelque chose à ajouter?

Sazh: Je n'ai rien à redire...

Seilin: ***Prenant des notes*** Bien! Hé bien, Monsieur Katzroy, nous vous rappellerons si...

***Un chocobo jallit hors de l'afro de l'homme***

Kwi: ***Bondissant de joie*** Oooooh! Il est trop mignon! Monsieur Katzroy, vous êtes pris!

Sazh : ***Surpris*** Vraiment?

Seilin : ***Surprise également*** Vraiment ?

Sazh : Je ne m'y attendais pas... je veux dire, je suis content !

Kiwi: Oui oui ! N'oubliez surtout pas votre ami sur le tournage!

Seilin: ***Soupirant et marmonnant*** Kiwi, tu viens de perdre ton premier et unique droit de veto.

* * *

**Passage de Hope**

Seilin: ***Se frottant les yeux*** Bon, cette fois-ci, on tente de rester impartial. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre n'importe qui avec notre petit budget.

Kiwi : Bah quoi ? JE trouve que le chocobo était un bon argument !

Seilin: ***Secouant la tête*** Bon, au suivant!

Hope: ***Entrant t****imidement dans la salle*** B-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hope Estheim. Et, euh, je...  
Kiwi : ***Lançant un regard à Seilin*** ...

Seilin : ***Regardant Kiwi*** ...

_Discussion par le regard :_

_Kiwi : "Tu penses à ce que je pense ?"_

_Seilin : "Je crois qu'on pense la même chose !"_

Seilin et Kiwi: ***À l'unisson*** Le martyr, le souffre-douleur ! Celui qui sert trop à rien, mais dont on a besoin de la présence!

Hope: ...

Seilin et Kiwi: ***Avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme*** Vous êtes pris!

Hope: ...

* * *

**Passage de Fang**

Kiwi : ***Se moq****uant*** On a été assez impartial là de ton point de vue ?

Seilin : ***Lisant avec application la fiche de la nouvelle candidate à venir*** Il avait la tête qu'il fallait, de toute façon. Ne dis pas le contraire !

Kiwi : ***Rigolant*** Certes, certes, suivant !

Fang : ***Entrant dans la pièce d'un pas chaloupé***

Seilin et Kiwi: ***Bouche-bée*** ...

Fang: Je me présente, Yun Fang, enchantée!

Seilin et Kiwi: ***Hochant bêtement de la tête**** incapables du moindre mot******* ...

Fang: Je n'ai jamais pris de cours de théâtre, de diction ou quoique ce soit, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses. Alors me voilà !

Seilin et Kiwi: ***Hochant toujours bêtement de la tête*** ...

Fang: Mmmh, qui ne dit rien, consent! Cela veut dire que je suis prise?

Seilin et Kiwi: ***Hochant encore bêtement de la tête*** ...

Fang : Et bien, je vous remercie pour votre attention, j'attends votre appel pour le rôle !

Seilin et Kiwi : ***Figées jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue*** ...

Seilin : ***Reprenant ses esprits et tripotant sa mâchoire maintenant douloureuse*** : Humm... Je crois qu'on a pris une bonne décision là !

Kiwi : ***S'intéressant d'un seul coup aux fiches d'identités des candidats et les arrachant des mains de sa collabo****ratrice*** Ahem, j'approuve !

* * *

**Passage de Caius**

Seilin : ***Ne possédant plus les fiches de candidats*** Qui est le suivant avant qu'on l'appelle ?

Kiwi : Un gars qui voudrait le poste de méchant.

Seilin: ***Avec sarcasme*** Que le mal suprême entre dans ce cas!

Caius: ***Entrant lentement dans la pièce***

Seilin: ***Figée, la tête posée sur sa main*** ...

Kiwi : ***Se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire*** ...

Seilin: ***Regardant les tremblements de sa collègue et marmonnant, toujours sans bouger d'un poil*** Restons professionnelles... Nous sommes des professionnelles...

Caius: ***Perplexe*** Il y a un problème, Mesdames?

Kiwi : ***Inspirant profondément*** Aucun problème... Rappelez-nous le rôle pour lequel vous postulez ?

Caius : Celui du conspirateur.

Kiwi : ***Léger tremblement dans la ****voix sous le rire contenu*** le... méchant ? Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

Seilin: ***Toussant*** Le bouffon!

Kiwi : Parce que nous avons d'autres rôles à vous proposer... On peut même vous offrir un duo avec un chocobo, ça pourrait passer !

Seilin: ***Se reprenant*** Avec un chocobo?

Kiwi: Bah quoi, il serait parfait dans un dessin animé pour enfant, non?

Caius: Excusez-moi, mais...

Seilin: Une minute, je vous prie ***Tirant le bras de Kiwi et lui chuchotant*** Depuis quand on fait des dessins animés pour enfant?

Kiwi: ***murm****urant*** Et bien on pourrait maintenant! ***Se redressant fièrement*** Vous êtes pris, Minus!

Caius: C'est Caius!

Kiwi: ***fouettant l'air de sa main*** Ouais, ouais, comme tu veux Caius-pupuce! Vous pouvez disposer maintenant!

* * *

**Passage de Serah**

Kiwi: ***Essuyant un****e larme*** Tu sais que tu es flippante quand tu te figes comme ça quand tu as besoin de rire?

Seilin: ***L'air boudeuse*** Tu t'es vue? Il dirait que tu as été un vibro dans une vie antérieure!

Kiwi: Répète?

Seilin: Oui, tu es un sex... ***Serah entre dans la ****pièce*** Hum ! Bonjour, Sexah. Euh, Serah! J'ai dit Serah! ***Rougissant de honte***

Kiwi : ***Avec un sourire en coin narquois*** On voit à quoi tu penses et à quoi tu occupes tes nuits, mon amie... Je dis ça, je dis rien ! Bref, Serah Farron, c'est ça ?

Serah : ***Timide*** Exact ! C'est ma deuxième candidature pour un film au cinéma.

Kiwi : ***Dans un semblant de professionnalisme *** Pas de souci, on vous écoute. Et... ***Jetant un regard en coin à Seilin*** pardonnez ma collaboratrice. Si elle n'a pas les feuilles des candidats sous les yeux, elle se laisse aller à quelques divagations ! Héhé~

Seilin: ***Prenant un air faussement amical*** Moi, au moins, je ne fais pas le trottoir. En toute amitié, bien sûr! ***Se tournant vers Serah*** Veuillez excuser mes divagations, Mademoiselle Farron, mais pour supporter ma collègue que voici, je suis obligée de prendre des cachets. Je suis allergique aux catins. ***Sourire charmeur***

Kiwi : ***Soufflant discrètement*** Je te la revaudrais celle-là, compte là-dessus !

Serah: ***Légèrement apeurée*** Et bien, je pense que... je me trouve au mauvais endroit. Je vais donc vous laisser entre... vous! ***S'enfuyant de la pièce***

Seilin: Non attendez! ***Se retournant vers sa camarade*** C'est de ta faute ça!

Kiwi: ***L'air penaud*** Quoi de ma faute? C'est toi qui l'a appelée Sexah, je te signale! ... Tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous flanquer un procès pour harcèlement sexuel?

Seilin: ***Se frottant le visage*** J'en ai bien peur...

Kiwi: Bon, ben... ***Écrivant quelque chose dans ses dossiers***

Seilin: ***Interloquée*** Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Kiwi: Et bien, je l'engage en lui proposant un salaire au-dessus de la moyenne et un rôle potable pour qu'elle ne nous fiche pas les avocats aux culs!

Seilin: Pas un rôle principal, j'espère!

Kiwi: Me prendrais-tu pour une prune?

Seilin: Je suis obligée de répondre..?

* * *

**Passage de Vanille**

Kiwi : ***Dans un profond soupir*** On n'est pas passées loin cette fois...

Seilin : ***Reprenant les documents*** On va pas en parler pendant cent-cinquante ans, hein? NEXT !

***Vanille fait une entrée en sautillant gaiement sous les deux regards éberlués du jury***

Kiwi : Ahem... Votre nom, mademoiselle ?

Seilin : ***Sceptique*** Je devrais déjà dire "next", tu ne crois pas ?

Kiwi : Attend, attend... Pas maintenant...

Vanille : ***J****oyeusement******* Dia Vanille !

Seilin : ***Jouant avec le stylo posé devant elle*** J'ai le droit de donner mon avis ?

Kiwi : ***Couvrant les paroles de sa collaboratrice*** Vos compétences et références ?

Vanille : Oh, et bien, j'ai doublé de nombreuses voix enfantines pour des animés japonais traduits en français.

Seilin : ***Pas du tout convaincue*** ... C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Kiwi : Tu pourrais nous faire une tête niaise pour voir ?

Vanille : ***Pe****nchant naturellement la tête sur le côté*** Euuuh... C'est à dire ?

Seilin : ***Recevant une illumination*** Non, c'est parfait ! Kiwi, tu as l'œil ! La meilleure copine débile de l'héroïne, OK !

Kiwi : ***Écrivant sur la feuille*** Checked !

* * *

**Passage de Snow**

Seilin: ***Détaillant Snow de la tête au pied*** Faut avouer, il est plutôt balèze celui-là!

Snow: ***Sourire penaud*** Je sais! C'est ça la carrure d'un héros.

Seilin: Je vois, ça fait un peu Thor. J'aime bien.

Kiwi: ***Pas du tout enthousiaste*** Hum...

Seilin: Bah quoi, fais un effort. Il est pas mal en armoire à glace. Tu pourras même l'appeler Kronk dans tes scénarios!

Kiwi: ***Marmonnant*** Il est blond...

Seilin: ***Chuchotant*** Raison de plus! On aura un clown de service!

Kiwi: ***Un sourire s'illumine sur son visage*** Oh, un copain pour mon Caius-pupuce?

Seilin: ***Ravie*** Je savais que tu te montrerais raisonnable. Monsieur Villiers, vous êtes pris!

Snow: Merci, Mesdemoiselles! ***Faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir***

Kiwi: ***Frissonnant*** Qu'il évite ce genre de chose sinon...

* * *

**Passage de Noel**

Seilin ***triant les feuilles sur le bureau*** : Je trouve qu'on a bien avancé !

Kiwi : Si l'on omet qu'on a pris tout le monde pour le moment ?

Seilin : Rooh ce que t'es mauvaise langue !

Kiwi ***sourire colgate*** : Je sais ! NEXT !

***Arrivée de Noel et échange de regard de la part des deux juges.***

Seilin : Kiwi... sois gentille...

Kiwi ***outrée*** : Je n'ai encore rien dit !

Seilin ***ignorant les protestations de sa collègue*** : Vous êtes... Noel Kreiss, c'est ça ? Votre CV est plutôt bien rempli, surtout dans les comédies romantiques pour adolescentes, à ce que j'ai pu voir. Notamment un rôle de lycan dans Twilight.

Noel ***légèrement embarrassé*** : Oui, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais me renouveler et tenter un autre genre...

Seilin ***dans un petit sour****ire*** : Tu te trouves pas qu'il ressemble un peu à Fang ?

Kiwi ***perplexe*** : Moui... un peu gay quand même !

Seilin : Au moins il n'est pas blond celui la !

Kiwi ***s'inclinant*** : Tu le verrais jouer le couple avec Serah ? Perso, je préfère !

Seilin : On a déjà fait signer ce contrat à Snow... il a déjà le rôle du fiancé dans nos scénarii.

Noel : Euuh... je peux dire quelque chose ?

Kiwi ***l'ignorant*** : Et le mettre en fauteur de troubles ?

Seilin ***complétant la ****pensée**** de Kiwi*** : ... et ainsi se battre pour peut-être gagner le coeur de la belle !

Kiwi : Hahaha... transmission de pensée !

Seilin ***petit sourire en coin machiavélique*** : J'aime quand tu as des idées comme ça !

Kiwi ***blasée*** : Ca n'empêche pas qu'il fait quand même gay.

Seilin : Et pas Caius peut-être ?

Seilin et Kiwi ***en coeur*** : Ca va finir en gay pride cette histoire...

* * *

**Passage de Lightning**

Seilin: ***Lâchant un râle*** Bon, va-t-on vraiment avoir quelque chose de sérieux, là? C'est pas pour dire, mais nous allons cas sur cas! On va vite faire faillite à ce rythme.

Kiwi: ***Prenant une gorgée d'eau*** On pourra toujours se renouveler dans les dessins animés!... A ce niveau là, on est bien fournis.

Seilin: Laisse tomber... Suivante et dernière, merci!

***Lightning entre dans la pièce d'un pas ferme, l'air sévère et peu avenant.***

Seilin : ***Dans un murmure*** Et bien... à croire que des fois il suffit de demander pour être exaucées.

Kiwi : ***Se penchant vers son amie*** Tu crois que si tu demandes douze oscars ça va se réaliser et on battra le record du Titanic ?...

Seilin : ***Lui mettant un nouveau coup de coude*** Tais toi... ***puis s'adressant à la nouvelle arrivante*** Bien ! Nous vous écoutons !

Lightning: ***Croisant les bras*** Bon, soyons claires, si je suis ici, c'était pour accompagner ma sœur à la base. Mais apparemment, j'ai perdu un stupide pari et, me voici. Donc, donnez-moi votre jugement qu'on en finisse, merci!

Kiwi: T'es putain de can- ***Se prend un coup de pied sous la table de la part de Seilin*** Ahem! Je veux dire... je vois sur votre CV que vous avez pris quelques cours de théâtre durant votre enfance. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

Lightning: ***Roulant des yeux*** Mes parents disaient que je n'extériorisais pas assez mes sentiments... Ils m'ont forcé à en prendre pendant six ans.

Kiwi: Et bien remerciez vos parents, car vous êtes des nôtres aujourd'hui ! Mes félicitations!

Lightning: ***Fronçant des sourcils*** Vous rigolez? ... Vous savez que je dois trouver un emploi pour subvenir aux besoins de ma famille, je ne veux pas de quelque chose à mi-temps mal payé.

Seilin: Oh ! Vous aurez un bon salaire, si vous signez le contrat que voici, croyez moi.

Kiwi: ***Yeux brillant*** Oui, signez! Le rôle principal en plus !

Seilin : ***Écrasant le pied de Kiwi pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes*** De plus, prendre ce contrat vous permettra de passer plus de temps avec votre petite sœur ! Vous êtes gagnante !

* * *

**Bureau de la Scénariste : Kiwi**

Bonjour amis lecteurs, je suis comme le nom inscrit sur mon bureau l'indique, Kiwi, ravie de vous accueillir dans mon antre. Je tenais à vous toucher quelques mots après ces castings et avant que nous nous quittions. Je vais être claire… Je n'ai absolument rien bu ou fumé pour réaliser ce prologue ! Je n'ai bu que de l'eau… (c'était peut-être ça la cause qui sait ?).  
Mais en tout cas, je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai un alibi, j'étais au cinéma ! Si vous avez des plaintes ou des questions, merci de vous rendre dans le bureau d'à côté, mais surtout… ne dîtes pas que c'est moi qui vous ai envoyée !

A bientôt !

**Bureau de la Réalisatrice : Seilin**

Mmmh, pardon ? Le bureau des plaintes ? Mais pourquoi me sortez-vous cet alcootest ? Je vous assure que je n'ai pris aucune drogue ou autre substance pouvant nuire au peu de neurones qui me restent. Qu'est-que... Attendez, laissez-moi deviner... C'est ma chère collègue qui vous envoie ? Elle vous a fait le coup du cinéma, hein ? C'est la première phase de son approche et après, sans que vous ne vous rendiez compte, elle vous prend à revers ! Sa folie est contagieuse ! La tuer ? Nooooon, j'en ai encore besoin, voyons.  
Mais si cela peut vous rassurer un tant soit peu, la suite de cette fiction – si nous pouvons l'appeler de la sorte – prendra une tournure plus... Non, normal n'est pas le bon terme. Elle prendra toutefois un semblant de ressemblance à une fiction.  
Mais non, ne partez pas ! Ne prenez pas peur ! Je suis vaccinée et je ne mords pas. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais garantir cela de la part ma collaboratrice... Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons, je vous prierais de nous laisser encore une chance de vous convaincre avec le prochain chapitre. Vraiment, j'insiste. Cela va vous plaire... ou pas !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Kiwi : Certaines scènes qui suivent sont à ne pas reproduire à la maison. Tout ceci a été réalisé par des professionnels, des acteurs et cascadeurs. =D  
**

**Seilin: Ce sont nos "nous" maléfiques qui ont écrit cette fiction. Veuillez noter que nous sommes saines d'esprit et que tout ceci n'est qu'un complot envers nos personnes. Ma personne en fait... Encore une fois, TOUT est de la faute de Kiwi!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil s'était levé depuis une bonne heure et demie, quand la voiture d'une petite brune se gara à sa place réservée devant un grand bâtiment beige. Ce dernier qui ne payait pas de mine au premier abord, abritait en réalité les locaux de la FF Corps. Les studios de tournage et les bureaux étaient répartis dans les deux hangars adjacents.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux onyx poussa un petit soupir exaspéré en constatant que le véhicule de sa collaboratrice manquait à l'appel. Kiwi était en retard, ça commençait bien !

Récupérant un parapheur rempli de fiches et de dossiers de candidats, Seilin referma la portière de son véhicule avant de grimper les deux marches donnant sur le porche du bâtiment. Le trousseau de clé en main, elle déverrouilla le hall qui accueillerait bientôt leurs futurs acteurs pour leurs prochains projets de films.  
La brune profita également d'ouvrir toutes les salles qui jouxtaient l'entrée avant de se diriger vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Ce niveau contenait plusieurs pièces comme la salle de réunion ou encore leurs bureaux privés. Cette zone était la partie administrative de la FF corps.

Se rapprochant de la salle de réunion, Seilin se rappelait encore de la réaction de Kiwi au moment où elles y avaient fait installer une table ronde dans cette pièce. Après un virulent débat pour savoir qui s'assiérait à la place du chef, elles avaient finalement opté pour l'égalité des places. Ou disons plutôt que les Chevaliers de la table ronde y étaient aussi pour quelque chose. Une fois que tout fut installé, Kiwi s'était émerveillée devant l'écran plat pour les rétro-projections : « Waouh ! Juste à côtés de nos bureaux personnels… Si je m'ennuie je pourrais toujours venir me projeter des films ici, c'est trop bien. ».

Lâchant à nouveau un long soupir, la réalisatrice n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire lors de cette déclaration. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle savait sa collègue capable de ce genre de bêtises. Cette fille, malgré son professionnalisme apparent en public, était une véritable pile électrique lorsqu'elle se retrouvait loin des regards indiscrets. Enfin professionnalisme… C'était quand même un bien grand mot.  
Un petit rire amusé s'échappa de la gorge de Seilin. Malgré tout, elle pensait réellement que sa collaboration avec Kiwi était une bonne chose. Après tout, son amie possédait un certain talent à la réalisation de ses scénarios. Et quand il le fallait, cette dernière savait se montrer perspicace et d'une aide sans faille. En y réfléchissant bien, elle ne faisait pas tant de bêtises que cela, si ?

Ouvrant la porte de la salle de réunion, Seilin fut tout d'abord frappée par l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Interloquée, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur afin d'éclairer les lieux. Le spectacle qui se dévoila devant ses yeux, fit immédiatement regretter les dernières pensées de la brune. Se mordant les lèvres, cette dernière ne savait pas si elle devait hurler ou pleurer.  
Devant la réalisatrice se tenait une scène désolante. Des restes de nourritures et déchets traînaient ci et là sur la table neuve, accompagnée d'une montagne de DVD. Le sol n'avait pas été épargné non plus par la tornade de détritus. Mais ce qui attira encore plus l'attention de Seilin, fut la larve qui dormait à terre. Enroulée dans un sac de couchage vert : Kiwi roupillait bien tranquillement. Elle avait fait de la salle de réunion, son antre...  
Passant la main sur son visage, Seilin n'en revenait pas. Elle fit rapidement un mémo mental : Toujours prendre les paroles de Kiwi à la lettre !

Sans plus attendre, la petite brune se jeta sur les rideaux qu'elle tira sans la moindre délicatesse. Les rayons de soleil pénétrèrent joyeusement dans la pièce, presque en chantonnant. Elle ouvrit également les fenêtres afin d'aérer la déchetterie avant de s'avancer furieusement vers la dormeuse.

- Kiwi, si tu ne te lèves pas dans les deux secondes qui suivent, je te piétine ! menaça Seilin en tapant du pied, les bras croisés. Et j'y prendrais même plaisir !

Peu surprise qu'aucune réaction ne vienne de la part de la ronfleuse, la brune se frotta un instant le menton. Certes, écraser sa camarade comme un vulgaire insecte était bien tentant, mais elle était bien trop civilisée pour se rabaisser ainsi. Et Kiwi aurait été capable de se rendormir même après ce genre de torture. Il fallait se la jouer plus subtile. Et la subtilité, Seilin adorait cela.  
Un sourire narquois se dessina délicatement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reprit :

- D'accord... Dans ce cas, je vais aller dans mon bureau, ouvrir mon mini-frigo, sortir l'un de mes kiwi-otages que je conserve toujours précieusement... Et après, je prendrais une cuillère pour...  
- Non ! Meurtrière ! S'écria Kiwi qui bondit comme un félin.

Ayant anticipé la réaction, Seilin fit un pas de côté, esquivant par la même occasion l'assaut de sa collaboratrice. Cette dernière, encore enroulée dans son sac de couchage, ne put se réceptionner et s'écrasa comme une civile sur le sol. Comme une civile, un terme que la brune employait couramment pour désigner une personne qui tombait la tête la première.  
Affalée sur le parquet, face contre terre, la campeuse grommela :

- Seilin, tu es un monstre...  
- Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillée et que tu t'es éclatée, reprit la réalisatrice en enjambant le corps, je te donne cinq minutes pour ranger tout ton dépotoir.  
- Je suppose que si je te demande un café, ta réponse serait négative ?

Arquant un sourcil, Seilin dévisagea son interlocutrice. Celle-ci scruta le petit rictus de sa camarade, méfiante. Reposant son visage contre le sol, Kiwi lâcha un râle.

- Après mûre réflexion, je préfère pas, termina-t-elle. Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

* * *

À l'extérieur du bâtiment se jouait un tout autre spectacle. Il n'y avait pas de disputes, ni d'histoires de kiwis retenus en otages. Non, un bus de ville venait de s'arrêter dans un lent freinage bruyant, faisant serrer les dents à la grande blonde. Lorsque les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent, Lightning se présenta au niveau du marche pied avant de laisser passer Serah avec tendresse. Cette dernière lui ressemblait étrangement avec quelques années de moins. La plus jeune descendit du long véhicule en lançant un regard océan rieur à son aînée qui la suivait passivement.

- On est largement en avance, commenta-t-elle.

La plus grande des deux ne répondit pas, se contentant d'approuver les dires d'un petit signe de tête, accompagnés d'un « hum » affirmatif. Mais Serah ne s'en formalisa pas, elle s'était depuis longtemps accoutumée au comportement distant de son aînée. Même si en réalité, elle savait pertinemment que bien plus se cachait derrière se visage qui se voulait passif.  
Souriant joyeusement à la vue du bâtiment beige qui allait peut-être lui apporter un emploi que Serah pourrait partager avec sa grande sœur. C'était une première et elle se sentait euphorique depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'appel téléphonique de la réalisatrice. Celle-ci les invitait, Lightning et elle, à se présenter ce matin même pour la distribution des rôles. Et bien que son aînée n'ait pas beaucoup montré ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation, la cadette avait tout de même remarqué un léger stress chez celle-ci. Sa façon de s'habiller ou encore sa manière de préparer le petit déjeuner. Lightning avait fait bien trop de va-et-vient pour quelqu'un de calme.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent les grilles immaculées – noircies par endroit à cause de la pollution – avant de tomber sur un gamin aux cheveux argentés. Assis sur les marches d'entrée, la tête baissée, il fixait ses baskets comme si elles avaient pu lui apporter le courage d'entrer dans le studio. Lightning, plus observatrice que sa petite sœur, remarqua le tremblement incessant de sa jambe, comme une extériorisation de ses peurs et craintes. Il avait l'air perdu, nerveux. Projeté dans un nouvel univers qu'il ne maîtrisait pas le moins du monde.  
Les deux sœurs Farron échangèrent un court regard avant que Serah ne hèle le jeune homme qui sursauta à l'entente de sa voix enjouée.

- Hey ! Salut ! Tu viens pour les résultats du casting ?

Le petit bout d'homme se releva promptement, semblant mal à l'aise. Lightning eut l'occasion de le dévisager pour la seconde fois. Il semblait vraiment jeune, peut-être moins de quinze ans, pensait-elle. Et pourtant, il était là. Intimidé, silencieux, mais présent. Elle se demanda quel genre de rôle les deux gérantes de la FF Corporation comptaient lui donner.

- Sa-salut… bredouilla doucement le garçon en frottant ses mains, nerveux.

Serah sourit devant sa timidité et décida de passer outre avec un charmant sourire réconfortant. Elle savait qu'il lui suffisait de faire le premier pas pour lui tendre la main et l'aider à s'ouvrir. Elle était habituée avec Lightning après tout. Bien qu'avec elle, la timidité n'était pas le problème. Mais le résultat restait le même, son aînée détestait prendre des initiatives sociales. D'ailleurs, Serah prit la parole en lui annonçant qu'ils allaient entrer et s'asseoir sur des chaises plutôt que sur le perron. Ce serait certainement plus confortable. Hope laissa un léger rire discret lui échapper. Ce qui fit sourire la plus jeune des Farron, elle avait marqué un point auprès de lui. Lightning, quant à elle, se contenta de garder le silence et de les suivre à l'intérieur du petit couloir.  
L'endroit avait été agrémenté de deux bancs en bois et d'une plante verte pour ajouter de la couleur. La plus âgée du groupe jeta un regard circulaire. Un escalier sur sa gauche devait donner sur les bureaux d'après le panneau indicatif, tandis que la pièce ouverte en face d'eux, leur offrait la vue d'une grande salle.

- Je crois que c'est par-là, fit Serah. Sinon elles ne l'auraient pas ouvert.

Autant le jeune homme aux cheveux gris que son aînée ne prirent la peine de lui répondre, marchant sur ses pas, jusqu'à pénétrer dans une grande salle. La place, large et lumineuse laissait pénétrer le soleil par des portes-fenêtres d'un bois blanc crémeux. Les deux organisatrices n'y avaient fait installer que des tables poussées contre les murs pour gagner de la place, ainsi que quelques chaises pour patienter jusqu'à l'annonce officielle.  
Avançant lentement, Lightning alla s'appuyer contre une table face à la porte en croisant les bras. Elle ne voulait tourner le dos à personne et dans cette position, elle pouvait dévisager innocemment la moindre personne qui aurait pu passer l'encadrement de l'entrée de cette salle.

- Tu as quel âge ? Fit soudainement la voix de Serah, coupant l'aînée des Farron dans sa réflexion.  
- M-moi ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Oui, toi, répéta-t-elle gentiment.  
- Quatorze ans…

Quatorze ans ? C'était un âge bien jeune, surtout que ce petit bonhomme n'était accompagné d'aucun adulte, songea la cadette Farron. Elle se demanda si le garçon n'était pas une sorte de génie ou quelque chose dans le genre. En tout cas, une chose chez lui avait dû frapper le jury, sinon il ne serait pas là. La question était : quel talent caché avait-il dévoilé aux deux gérantes de FF corps ?

- C'est ton premier rôle ? reprit Serah, curieuse.  
- Oui… acquiesça timidement Hope, encore peu à l'aise avec sa nouvelle camarade.  
- Il faut te détendre voyons ! Si tu es ici, c'est que tu leur as déjà tapé dans l'œil. Tu auras ce rôle, fais-moi confiance !

Lightning esquissa un discret sourire en voyant les efforts que faisait sa cadette pour sortir le gamin de son mutisme. Quelque part, cela la touchait. Elle était fière de sa sœur et de la jeune fille qu'elle était en train de devenir. Jamais Serah n'hésitait à aider son prochain. Une qualité très appréciée par son entourage, mais qui attirait également des profiteurs. Mais pour cela, l'aînée avait l'œil bien ouvert. Le premier qui ferait un faux pas, elle le démolirait littéralement.

- Oui, mais… disons que le jour de l'entretien… commença le jeune garçon, hésitant. Elles ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le temps d'en placer une… J'ai juste dit mon nom et…

Serah devait avouer que les deux femmes avaient des comportements plutôt... étranges. Lors de son tour de passage, elle se rappelait encore des drôles de choses qui s'y étaient produites. Des bizarreries avaient été échangées entre les deux collègues. Si effrayantes que la blonde avait dû prendre la fuite. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait toujours pas par quel miracle, sa candidature avait été retenue. Quels étaient réellement les critères d'embauche de cette entreprise ?

- D'ailleurs, tu t'appelles comment ? Le coupa gentiment Serah.  
- Hope. Hope Estheim…  
- Enchanté, Hope, moi c'est Serah, et elle là-bas, c'est ma grande sœur : Lightning.

Le garçon voulut dévisager cette dernière pour la première fois, mais au moment où il tourna la tête dans sa direction, un bruit se fit entendre. Celui d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et qui se fermait. Quelqu'un venait encore d'arriver. Les trois personnes dans la salle d'attente se turent subitement, écoutant les sons de pas qui se rapprochaient de manière cadencée. Avant même de voir un grand brun pénétrer dans la pièce, Lightning avait su que le nouvel arrivant était un homme un pas lourd et sec, pas de talons, ni de bruits clinquants. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

L'homme se présenta à l'embrasure de la porte, les observant tour à tour sans un mot. Serah comprit qu'ils allaient encore accueillir quelqu'un dont le débit de parole ne devait pas dépasser les trois mots. Et son constat prit en substance quand Lightning et lui se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux comme se jaugeant et cherchant une faille.  
L'arrivant remarqua les bras croisés de la jeune femme comme un signe purement défensif et fermé à la moindre approche. Il poussa un petit soupir amusé. Au moins, il avait en face de lui quelqu'un de son envergure qui n'aimait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds. Pénétrant pour de bon dans la pièce, l'individu alla s'appuyer contre le mur, sur la gauche de la grande blonde. Veillant tout de même à rester à une certaine distance.

Un petit silence tendu s'installa, électrisant de nouveau le plus jeune du groupe. Serah soupira. Elle priait pour que la prochaine personne qui entrerait soit une femme qui aurait envie de discuter de cinéma, de people et de cosmétiques. Pourtant, elle ne perdit pas espoir, et interpella de nouveau Hope qui s'agitait imperceptiblement :

- Tu viens d'où ?  
- Palumpolum, répondit-il poliment.  
- Oh ! Jolie ville ! J'y suis allée avec Lightning une fois. Mais nous n'étions que de passage. T'as déjà visité Nautilus ? Leurs jardins sont magnifiques d'après ce qu'on dit ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir aller tourner là-bas, ce serait le rêve.

Lightning de son côté, écoutait distraitement la conversation innocente menée par sa petite sœur. Et ce, tout en surveillant le nouvel arrivant du coin de l'œil. Un petit rictus restait accroché aux lèvres de ce dernier alors qu'il essayait de garder un air mystérieux, assorti à ses vêtements majoritairement noirs et violet.

- Ton nom ? Demanda-t-il finalement en croisant le regard de la blonde.  
- Farron, répondit sèchement Lightning, méfiante. Et toi ?  
- Ballad. Caius Ballad.  
- Ravie de l'apprendre.

Hope et Serah regardèrent tour à tour les deux jeunes gens qui s'observaient froidement comme testant leurs limites et essayant de voir ce que l'autre tentait de cacher. Mais ils furent à nouveau interrompus par une nouvelle arrivante. Une femme. Grande et blonde, elle portait un tailleur assorti à ses lunettes carrées posées sur son nez. Chaussée de talons aiguilles de bien huit centimètres de haut, son style strict se reflétait dans son dur regard azur.  
Bien sûr, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la nouvelle. Et il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Lightning pour voir la provocation à peine dissimulée qui se dessinait sur ce visage. Cette femme venait en vainqueur et comptait les doubler. Son expression déclarait ouvertement : « Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, le premier rôle est à moi ! »

* * *

- J'y crois pas, grommela Seilin en croisant les bras, s'appuyant les fesses contre la table. Je fais en sorte d'arriver à l'avance pour que notre travail ne prenne pas de retard. Et toi, tu ralentis tout avec tes âneries !  
- Ouais bien, c'est pas de si tôt que tu me verras faire le ménage à nouveau, gronda Kiwi en faisant la moue. J'espère que tu as bien mémorisé la scène, car c'est la dernière fois que tu verras un tel spectacle.  
- Vraiment ?

Tranquillement, la brune sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Alors que sa collaboratrice pensait qu'elle regardait ses messages, celle-ci regretta rapidement sa naïveté. Lui tendant le petit écran devant les yeux, la réalisatrice lança une petite vidéo enregistrée quelques minutes plus tôt. Scandalisée, Kiwi tenta d'attraper l'appareil électronique, mais son amie l'esquiva et le rangea immédiatement en sécurité.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviendrais, reprit Seilin avec désinvolture, tout comme les millions d'internautes de Youtube.  
- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je collabore avec toi ? rétorqua la scénariste, outrée.

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de sa camarade qui parut songeuse. De temps à autre, elle lançait des regards à sa collègue, l'air perdu.

- Je me disais aussi, soupira Kiwi en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

Seilin secoua lentement la tête afin d'approuver les dires. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire qu'elles collaborent ensemble ? Quelle idée farfelue leur avait donc traversées l'esprit à ce moment-là ? Avaient-elles bu ? Fumé ? Était-ce une conspiration extraterrestre qui aurait altérer leur mémoire et leur jugement ?  
Mais le moment n'était pas aux questions existentielles. Elles étaient là. Donc quitte à être ici, autant bien faire leur boulot. Sans plus attendre, la brune attrapa le dossier qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Puis, le jeta sur la table ronde, faisant glisser plusieurs photos hors de la chemise. Posant les mains dessus, la réalisatrice les étala de toute part avant de s'appuyer sur le rebord de la table, les bras écartés.

- Bon et si on se mettait au travail ? déclara-t-elle en scrutant la photographie de tous les acteurs convoqués durant cette journée.  
- Je te signale que je bosse depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux, moi, rétorqua Kiwi qui se pencha au-dessus des sujets. Pendant qu'une certaine personne se contentait de regarder.  
- Je n'ai pas eu mon diplôme de femme de ménage, désolée.  
- Mais tu as celui de voyeuse... Si cette vidéo finit sur un site de cul, tu vas m'entendre.

Arquant un sourcil, Seilin tourna finalement la tête en direction de sa collègue :

- On a bien vu la même vidéo ? Une soubrette dans un sac de couchage, tu as déjà vu ça toi ? Ça t'excite ? Tu veux que je te remontre la séquence ?  
- Travaille ! On bossait pas là ? Tu peux pas rester concentrée deux secondes ou quoi ?

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Songea la brune en tournant furieusement son regard vers la table. Elles avaient deux heures de retard sur l'emploi du temps. Mais elles se devaient de rester professionnelles. Et après tout, désigner les rôles ne devait pas être bien long et compliqué, si ? Tout d'abord, il fallait prendre les deux acteurs principaux. Le cœur même du film, ceux qui feront vivre les plus belles histoires.  
Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce. Le poids des responsabilités se faisaient sentir sur leurs épaules. C'était la décision cruciale, celle qui allait faire prospérer ou ruiner la FF corps. L'ultime choix, elles le savaient.

Puis soudain, dans une synchronisation déstabilisante, les deux collaboratrices attrapèrent chacune une photo. Serrant leur prise, elles se toisèrent un instant. Un moment plein de suspense, d'interrogation et d'angoisse. La confiance était de rigueur, mais la méfiance ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'insinuer là où elle n'était pas invitée. Après de grandes inspirations, elles dévoilèrent leur choix.  
Seilin tendit la photographie de Fang et Kiwi, celle de Lightning. Se scrutant mutuellement quelque instant avec sévérité, un sourire se dessina ensuite sur leurs lèvres.

- Pour une fois, on est d'accord, fit la scénariste dont le rictus ne cessait de s'élargir.  
- Il y a donc peut-être une bonne raison à notre collaboration finalement, concéda la brune en posant les deux photos de côté. Finies les chamailleries, on a du pain sur la planche. Et nos poules aux œufs d'or nous attendent déjà dans la salle d'attente.  
- Même si à mon avis, certains sont des canards boiteux...  
- Kiwi...  
- Je sais ! s'illumina-t-elle. Classons-les par catégorie, comme ça, on s'y retrouvera plus facilement. Tiens, les canards boiteux seront mis ici ! Mmmh... Où est la photo de Snow ?

Tout en continuant le triage de photographies, Seilin en tendit une à sa camarade. Cette dernière, ravie, attrapa l'image afin de la déposer dans son petit coin tout chaud. Mais à mi-chemin, elle constata qu'elle ne tenait pas celle qu'elle désirait. Fronçant des sourcils, elle toisa son amie, dépassée.

- C'est une photo de Vanille, ça ! déclara-t-elle avec outrage.  
- Tu voulais quelqu'un dans ta catégorie de canard boiteux, non ? Et bien voilà !

Lâchant un long soupir, Kiwi secoua la tête avant de déposer Vanille ailleurs. Seilin ne s'en formalisa pas et continua tranquillement son travail de son côté. Une fois lancées, les deux femmes avancèrent rapidement dans leur projet, prenant enfin sérieusement leurs rôles et responsabilités. Mais malgré le fait que la paix soit revenue dans la salle de réunion, quelques petits imprévus survinrent toutefois.

.

- Je te dis qu'il va dans la catégorie « bien foutu » ! gronda Seilin en arrachant la photo des mains de sa collègue.  
- Et moi, je te dis qu'il va dans la catégorie « clown » ! rétorqua Kiwi en récupérant l'image. Snow a besoin d'un copain ! Regarde, il est parfait pour !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre ce pauvre Snow ?  
- Il est blond.  
- Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question...

Passant la main sur son visage, Seilin faisait en sorte de garder son sang froid. Sa scénariste était certes talentueuse, mais également très capricieuse. Et pour pouvoir supporter cela, il fallait avoir une sacré patience. Une patience que la brune ne croyait plus posséder. Après plusieurs grandes inspirations, elle prit la photographie en question qu'elle déchira en deux.

- Ah bah bravo, très mature ! Commenta Kiwi en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Maintenant, il va aller dans la catégorie « sert plus à rien ».  
- Mais non, regarde, je vais nous mettre d'accord, répondit Seilin en tendant une moitié à sa partenaire. Toi, tu as sa tête pour le mettre dans ta catégorie des clowns et moi, j'ai son corps pour le mettre dans la mienne. Et voilà, tout le monde est content !

Devant reconnaître que l'idée lui plaisait, la scénariste hocha lentement la tête en levant le pouce. Satisfaite, elle déposa sa partie de photographie à côté de celle de Snow. Puis, plus que ravie, elle scruta sa catégorie comme si elle venait d'accomplir le plus grand des chefs-d'œuvre.  
Kiwi pencha la tête sur le côté et déclara :

- Ah la la… Caius, c'est comme les crevettes. Tout est bon, sauf la tête.

Afin d'approuver les dires de sa collègue, Seilin lui tapota amicalement l'épaule en souriant. Puis soudain, elle fronça les sourcils, interloquée. Attrapant la photographie qui attisait sa curiosité, elle l'approcha de ses yeux afin de mieux analyser le sujet. La tournant et la retournant à plusieurs reprises.  
De son côté, Kiwi fouillait les acteurs, à la recherche d'une autre merveille qu'elle pourrait rajouter à sa belle catégorie inutile. Trifouillant dans tous les sens, elle mit les documents sans dessus-dessous. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une réprimande de la part de sa camarade, la tirade n'arriva pas. Surprise – presque choquée – la scénariste se tourna vers la réalisatrice. Cette dernière tenait encore la même photo entre les mains, penchant la tête de tous les côtés.  
Ne pouvant pas restreindre sa curiosité, Kiwi se faufila derrière Seilin et scruta par-dessus son épaule.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est juste que... répondit la brune en tendant l'image à son interlocutrice. C'est qui celui-là ?

Complètement décontenancée, la campeuse de la salle de réunion jeta tour à tour des coups d'œil à la photographie et à son amie. Celle-ci possédait plutôt une bonne mémoire. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ait oublié l'un des acteurs qu'elles auraient sélectionné. Tout de même, il n'y en avait pas tant que cela.  
C'était la représentation d'un homme, un jeune adulte. Ses mèches blondes tiraient dans tous les sens, comme une crête éclatée ou elle ne savait quoi. Le regard de l'individu était d'un bleu profond, presque irréel. Et quelque chose dans l'expression de ce dernier, faisait indéniablement penser à Lightning.

- Cloud Strife, annonça Kiwi en haussant les épaules, désinvolte. Non, il ne me dit rien du tout.  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible, reprit Seilin, abasourdie. S'il est parmi nos candidats, c'est qu'on l'a sélectionné tout de même.  
- Cela ne peut pas être moi, il est blond.

Songeuse, la réalisatrice se frotta le menton, les yeux regardant de tous les côtés. Comment une telle faille avait-elle pu s'introduire dans leur organisation ?  
Face à l'agitation de sa collègue, la scénariste n'avait qu'une seule envie : mette fin à sa tourmente. Scrutant une dernière fois l'image, ce fut en vain qu'elle abandonna l'idée. Et n'aimant pas rester bloquée sur quelque chose, Kiwi fit un choix radical.

- Arrête de faire du mouron pour ça. Regarde ! déclara-t-elle en lançant la photo par la fenêtre. Problème réglé !  
- Attend ! s'écria Seilin qui s'élança sur le rebord, rattrapant in extremis le papier.

Kiwi s'empressa d'attraper son amie par la chemise et la tira à nouveau à l'intérieur. Exaspérée, elle allait réprimander la suicidaire pour son acte irresponsable et inconsidéré. Mais elle referma la bouche lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière activer le talkie-walkie du personnel.  
Après avoir entendu le grésillement de l'appareil, Seilin ordonna :

- La sécurité ? J'ai un suspect à signaler. Je vous transfère immédiatement la photo de l'individu.

Raccrochant, elle sortit son téléphone portable et photographia l'image qu'elle envoya au chef de la sécurité. Contente de son travail, la brune rangea tout son attirail. Puis, elle croisa le regard perplexe de Kiwi qui la dévisageait depuis un petit moment.

- Tu peux m'expliquer là ? demanda-t-elle en faisant tournoyer sa main. T'as voulu te suicider pour une photo et maintenant t'appelles la sécurité ? Qu'est-ce que ta mère a raté à ta naissance ?

L'air blasé, Seilin frappa l'arrière du crâne de sa collaboratrice avant de reprendre :

- Sale prune déshydratée, réfléchis un peu ! Jeter sa photo ne va pas empêcher ce gars de se promener librement dans nos couloirs. On aura l'air malignes si on tombait sur lui en sortant d'ici. Donc, j'ai demandé à la sécurité de nous en débarrasser.  
- Pas bête, pas bête... concéda Kiwi avant de faire la moue. Mais du coup, tu as cassé toute ma belle mise en scène.

Roulant des yeux, la réalisatrice soupira fortement. Son amie était une éternelle insatisfaite. Il fallait toujours qu'elle trouve quelque chose à redire ou qu'elle râle.

- Tiens, la photo de Snow, il en a donné deux, dit Seilin en offrant la photographie. Va savoir pourquoi... Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

Telle une enfant devant son cadeau de noël, les yeux brillants, Kiwi accepta l'offre. Sans plus attendre, elle s'avança vers la fenêtre. Et, délicatement, elle déchira le blond avec délectation. Chaque partie arrachée lui donnait des frissons. Quelle douce sensation ! Puis elle jeta le tout au quatre vents.  
Alors que cette dernière observait avec extase sa pluie de déchet, Seilin tenait encore l'image de Cloud dans sa main.

- Je me demande quand même si ce gars aurait pu devenir populaire, souffla-t-elle, peu convaincue.  
- Il est blond, répondit directement Kiwi sans lâcher des yeux les morceaux de papier qui volaient au gré du vent. Et pis de toute manière, Cloud... C'est pas un nom ça ! Ce mec n'aurait jamais pu plaire au public. Impossible !  
- Tu as certainement raison...

Malgré cette résolution, Seilin avait le mauvais pressentiment qu'elles faisaient une grave erreur. Enfin bon, le bougre devait déjà se trouver entre les griffes des gorilles de la société. Les jeux étaient faits.

* * *

Les minutes s'étaient écoulées pour laisser place à des quarts d'heures et des demi-heures. La salle d'attente s'était considérablement remplie. On ne parlait plus de deux ou trois acteurs, mais bien d'une trentaine désormais. Lightning, légèrement à l'écart, était entourée de sa cadette, de Hope et d'une petite rouquine qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Vanille. L'aînée des Farron observait son environnement. Elle s'était rapidement désintéressée de la discussion des membres de son cercle quand Serah avait évoqué les mots « people », « star » et « vernis à ongles ». Et à présent, sans qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres, elle étudiait discrètement les comportements des acteurs et figurants en place.

À sa gauche, un homme noir de peau discutait avec un autre individu posé et châtain qui répondait au nom de Bartholomew, si elle avait bonne mémoire. En se concentrant, Lightning pouvait discerner des brides de conversation tournant autour des partis politiques, des élections à venir et de l'économique pour contrer la crise. Une conversation réfléchie d'adultes. Elle les laissa tranquille reportant son regard sur un groupe bien plus agité, qui depuis une vingtaine de minutes, chahutaient bruyamment.

La troupe était composé d'un grand blond costaud qui portait un bandana noir sur la tête, d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus mi-longs, d'un autre blond tout ébouriffé sans oublier un, légèrement plus âgé, bien bâti et bronzé avec une étrange crête sur le crâne, et pour finir d'une jeune femme brune qui ne manquait pas de répartie au milieu de tous ces hommes. Ils parlaient forts, se chamaillaient, riaient à gorges déployées sans même se soucier de ceux qu'ils dérangeaient. Une joyeuse bande de fêtards et d'incommodants en somme.

Lightning poussa un petit soupir désolé en poursuivant son analyse. Le dénommé Caius, rencontré plus tôt, tenait compagnie à la blonde hautaine qui était arrivée peu après lui, nommée Jihl Nabaat. Ceux-là non plus ne disaient rien, se contentant d'observer ce qui les entourait avec un détachement presque irritant. Ils s'étaient expatriés dans un petit recoin, hors d'atteinte des mouvements des personnes présentes. À ce niveau-là, la jeune femme blonde les comprenait parfaitement.

Plus sur sa droite se trouvaient d'autres personnes, dont la plus âgée des Farron n'avait retenu ni le nom ni la provenance. Et pour tout dire, elle s'en moquait pas mal. Cette attente se faisait longue et ennuyeuse. Elle en venait presque à regretter d'avoir répondu affirmativement à la convocation.

Mais alors que la blonde était plongée dans ses réflexions, un cri strident la fit sursauter. Relevant les yeux, elle comprit qu'il provenait du frêle corps de la petite rouquine à ses côtés. Cette dernière s'était brutalement redressée à l'entrée d'un jeune homme châtain. Le détaillant des pieds à la tête, Lightning nota ses cheveux mi-longs encadrant un visage fin et bien dessiné qui mettait en valeur une paire d'yeux bleu foncés. À sa manière, il avait un certain charme, notamment renforcé par sa peau légèrement halée.  
Vanille courut jusqu'à lui pour venir s'extasier à un mètre de son visage comme une gamine sous les regards ahuris de nombres des personnes présentes.

- Je te reconnais ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu as joué dans Twilight !  
- Ah, j-je… Commença Noel en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, embêté.  
- Mais si ! Tu étais un loup-garou !  
- Écoute tout ça, c'est derrière mo…  
- Je peux avoir un autographe ?

Le jeune homme lança un regard circulaire, dénotant soit de la surprise, soit de la moquerie dans les yeux de ceux qui l'observaient. Et voilà, ils commençaient d'ores et déjà à le juger. À cet instant précis, Noel se demanda pourquoi tout le monde ne retenait que ce rôle secondaire qui serait certainement l'erreur de toute sa carrière. Se résignant bien malgré lui, il demanda à la rouquine si elle avait un stylo et une feuille, alors qu'au même instant une voix s'élevait dans la salle.

- T'appelles ça tourner dans un film ?

Le nouvel arrivant croisa le regard provocateur d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui l'observait avec un sourire moqueur.

- Au moins, moi j'ai de l'expérience, rétorqua Noel, sur la défensive. Et j'évite les erreurs capillaires !  
- Wooooh, mais c'est qu'il a des crocs le petit loup, renchérit Yuj en levant les mains.

Le ton commença rapidement à monter. Il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps avant que les deux garçons n'en viennent aux mains. L'homme à la peau sombre décida d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu en appelant à la raison. Il ne servait à rien de s'entre-chauffer les nerfs. Tout cela ne mènerait à rien tant qu'ils n'auraient pas les résultats officiels.

- On se calme les jeunes, il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver, déclara Sazh en s'immisçant entre les deux protagonistes.  
- On t'a pas sonné, le vieux, répondit Yuj avec impertinence.  
- Surveille ton langage, gamin.

Levant son index, l'air menaçant, l'homme à la peau foncé tentait d'imposer son autorité. Mais contre toute attente, une main musclée l'agrippa à l'épaule et lui fit faire volte-face. Se retrouvant nez à nez avec un gros colosse à crête, ce dernier semblait loin d'être effrayé.

- Attention, mec ! Je risque de ne pas apprécier si tu t'attaques à mon ami, avertit Gadot en faisant les gros yeux.  
- Je ne fais qu'apprendre la politesse à ce chenapan, se défendit Sazh sans se laisser impressionner.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, se jaugeant mutuellement en face à face. Alors que les conversations avaient cessé et que toute l'attention se tourna vers les disputes, Noel et Yuj continuèrent leur échange de critiques.

- De vrais primates, soupira Caius en secouant la tête.  
- Hé, c'est de mes amis que tu parles là, intervint Snow qui s'avança d'un pas lourd vers le ténébreux.  
- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le préciser, mon petit gorille. Tu fais parti du lot.

Retroussant ses manches, le grand blond s'avança dangereusement vers son adversaire. Mais alors qu'il allait sévir, Lebreau, s'interposa brutalement. Posant les mains sur ses puissants biceps, la seule femme du groupe de fanfarons quémandait de la sérénité. Mais Snow n'était pas un homme à laisser des individus s'habillant comme un _émo_, insulter ses meilleurs amis. Le regard assassin, il fusillait Caius par-dessus la tête de la petite brune.  
Et comme une étincelle, les querelles incendièrent la mèche de la bombe à retardement bourrée de tension. La nervosité explosant, les cris et les insultes fusèrent de tous les côtés.

Instinctivement, Lightning tira sa jeune sœur derrière elle. Le premier qui osait ne serait-ce qu'élever la voix sur sa cadette ou elle, était une personne qui signerait son arrêt de mort. Autour d'elles, l'agitation ne cessait de progresser dangereusement, se répandant comme une traînée de poudre. Vanille restait également près des Farron, apeurée par le comportement bestial des acteurs. Oui, on se serait cru dans une jungle où la loi du plus fort primait.  
Mais l'embrasement fut subitement interrompu au moment où une grande brune au déhanché rêveur pénétra dans la pièce, attirant à elle tous les regards. Bronzée naturellement, son regard émeraude semblait respirer une arrogante confiance en elle-même. Pourtant, cet air farouche était contrebalancé par son physique sans fioriture qui laissait entrevoir des courbes fines et élancées.

- Pas la peine de vous disputer, le premier rôle est pour moi, ricana-t-elle ouvertement. Je m'appelle Yun Fang, rappelez-vous en, car c'est le nom qui sera placardé sur l'affiche du film. Vous pourrez vous vanter de m'avoir croisée !

Tout le monde resta muet face à cette annonce. On aurait même presque pu entendre une mouche voler. Puis soudainement, le brouhaha recommença de plus belles. Les disputes explosèrent de tous les côtés, des mains se levèrent, mais heureusement, aucun coup n'était encore parti. Pour l'instant...  
Les poings sur les hanches, Fang scruta ce pitoyable spectacle, arquant un sourcil amusé. Au moins, il allait y avoir de l'ambiance, ici. Finalement, elle n'allait peut-être pas s'ennuyer sur le plateau de tournage. Profitant de la confusion, la brune scruta les visages déformés par la frustration, l'outrage et la colère. Pour certains, cela ne les mettait guère en valeur.

- On a eu Nabaat et ensuite, celle-là, grommela Lightning en croisant les bras, exaspérée. Franchement, je me demande de plus en plus ce que je fiche ici.  
- Tu peux t'en aller, princesse, lui répondit Fang en s'approchant du groupe de trois femmes. Personne ne te retient ici, tu sais ? Et de toute manière, le premier rôle est pour moi. Donc, cela te fera économiser du temps et de l'espoir.

Fronçant les sourcils, puis redressant le menton, l'aînée des Farron toisa sévèrement son interlocutrice. Dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir que la main de Serah lui frottait doucement le coude, tentant certainement de l'adoucir et de la contenir. Mais cela était peine perdue, car quelque chose chez la nouvelle arrivante ne revenait pas à Lightning. Impossible de dire quoi précisément. Son arrogance ? Sa manière d'attirer l'attention ? Son air supérieur ? Peut-être tout ?

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais il semblerait que le premier rôle ne soit pas pour toi, rétorqua Lightning d'un ton acerbe.  
- Et moi, je te dis que si, assura Fang, ne remettant nullement en doute ses dires.  
- C'est pas ce qui m'a semblé lire lorsque j'ai signé mon contrat. Mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas une grande bouche dans ton genre. Je sais garder les choses pour moi.

Un petit rire étouffé s'échappa de la gorge de la brune. Amusée, elle haussa les sourcils, narguant délibérément son interlocutrice. Cette dernière devait certainement impressionner des gens avec sa froideur et ses répliques cassantes, mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur Fang. Non, elle avait connu bien pire. Et surtout, elle était assez bornée et joueuse pour vouloir tenir tête à la blonde. De toute manière, jamais elle ne laisserait cette femme snobinarde la prendre de haut.  
De son côté, Lightning sentait sa tension grimper en flèche. La gestuelle de son opposante commençait vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs. Et la jeune femme blonde savait parfaitement que le corps exprimait bien plus que le langage lui-même, il ne pouvait presque pas mentir. Et la façon dont Fang la narguait ainsi que sa posture dominante, lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

- Lightning, laisse tomber, je t'en prie, intervint Serah en serrant le bras droit de sa sœur.  
- Mais oui, Lightning, laisse tomber, imita Fang en prenant une petite voix fluette. Rentre sagement à la maison et attend que le film sorte au cinéma pour venir m'admirer.  
- Franchement, les filles, je pense que l'on devrait se calmer et tenter d'agir en adultes, ajouta Vanille qui n'osa toutefois pas s'interposer entre la brune et la blonde.  
- C'est ça, retourne dans les jupons de papa et maman ! Renchérit la nouvelle arrivante en fixant ses iris d'un profond bleu océan de glace. Tu leur diras de ma part qu'il faudrait qu'ils revoient un peu ton éducation.

Le sang de Lightning ne fit qu'un tour. Malgré l'ébullition qui s'opérait dans son esprit, elle n'omit pas le fait que sa cadette avait nerveusement resserré son étreinte autour de son bras. Sans crier gare, le poing de la grande blonde rencontra la joue de son interlocutrice. Intentionnellement ou non, les paroles de Fang avaient blessé Serah. Et cela était une chose que son aînée ne pouvait tolérer.  
Reculant de quelques pas à cause du choc, Fang essuya sa bouche du revers de la main. Malgré la rage qui s'embrasait dans son regard, ses lèvres continuaient de former un rictus moqueur. Se redressant correctement, elle reprit :

- Ah, vraiment ? C'est comme ça que tu veux jouer ?

Même si Lightning avait senti la réplique arriver, elle ne sut pas esquiver le crochet de la brune. Le prenant de plein fouet, elle fut propulsée contre le mur juste derrière elle. Alors que Serah criait d'inquiétude et tentait de raisonner sa sœur, celle-ci la repoussa délicatement sur le côté. Puis, sans plus attendre, elle bondit à nouveau sur son adversaire qui l'attendait de pieds fermes.

* * *

Marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs, une feuille en main, Seilin étira ses bras au-dessus de la tête. Finalement, elles avaient terminé leur travail à temps. Et sur la fiche que la brune tenait, il y avait le nom de chaque candidat et le rôle qui leur était assigné. Du beau travail. Alors que, de son côté, Kiwi tenait un document qui contenait une tout autre information : les catégories. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la salle de réunion, celle-ci n'avait cessé de glousser en scrutant la liste.

- Tu vas lâcher ça deux secondes, oui ? grogna la réalisatrice qui était presque tenté d'arracher le dossier des mains de son amie. Au moins, durant l'annonce des rôles, j'aimerais que tu évites de pouffer !  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, car tout comme toi, je suis satisfaite de notre distribution, répondit Kiwi en passant les documents derrière son dos, afin d'éloigner la tentation de ses yeux. J'ai hâte de faire l'annonce.  
- Et moi donc ! Je sens que tout ceci n'est pas si mal parti finalement, renchérit Seilin en ouvrant les doubles battantes menant à la salle d'attente. À nous le succès !

Contre toute attente, le silence et le calme que les deux gérantes s'attendaient à trouver, n'étaient pas du tout au rendez-vous. Des insultes fusaient ci et là, des hurlements et des cris de l'autre côté. Et au centre, comme sur un ring, deux femmes se combattaient furieusement. Autour d'elles, certains acteurs les encourageaient et misaient sur la future gagnante.  
Les tables étaient sans dessus-dessous. Certaines affiches sur les murs avaient même été déchirées. C'était un véritable carnage. Seilin était complètement abasourdie face à ce qu'elle visualisait. Ce n'était pas possible, si ? Elle venait de traverser un portail vers un monde parallèle ou quoi ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai... Messieurs, mesdames, je vous prierais de vous calmer, déclara la brune avec outrage. Ça... Ça suffit, arrêtez ça !

Aucune réaction, la guerre continuait son ravage et ce, malgré le léger haussement de voix de Seilin. Et pourtant, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait hurler jusqu'à s'époumoner, cela ne changerait strictement rien.  
Ne sachant plus quoi faire, la réalisatrice se tourna vers sa partenaire :

- Kiwi, personne ne m'écoute !  
- Mmmh... fit cette dernière en regardant un instant dans le vague avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice. Ah, pardon... Tu disais quelque chose ?  
- Kiwi ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Faisant mine de se protéger les oreilles, la scénariste fit une légère grimace avant de sourire à pleines dents. Les mains sur les hanches, elle scruta un instant toute l'assemblé en secouant la tête avec amusement. C'était un véritable champ de bataille. Puis tranquillement, elle rebroussa chemin vers le couloir sous le regard interrogateur de sa collaboratrice.  
Arrivée devant la lance incendie, Kiwi se tourna vers sa partenaire en désignant son plan d'action de la tête. Seilin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer sa désapprobation, mais la referma immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit que le volume sonore de la salle d'attente avait encore monté d'un cran. Puis, roulant des yeux, elle rejoignit son amie qui fut satisfaite de son approbation.

- Tu me diras que je suis un génie plus tard, fit-elle remarquer en bombant le torse. Et j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça !

Toute excitée, Kiwi brisa la vitre de protection au lieu de simplement ouvrir la portière. Ah non, une telle occasion ne se représentera certainement jamais. Il fallait donc qu'elle en profite à cent pour cent !  
Sans dissimuler la joie qu'elle prenait à jouer les pompiers, la scénariste attrapa le long tuyau qu'elle traîna jusqu'à l'entrée de la grande salle. Une fois en position, elle lança le signal de départ à sa camarade. Seilin la toisa un instant, hésitante. Puis, elle posa sa main sur le levier.

- Vraiment, toi et tes idées... marmonna-t-elle en soupirant.  
- T'as une meilleure solution peut-être ? rétorqua Kiwi en pointant son pouce par-dessus son épaule, en direction du centre de la bataille. Ça te dit une partie de catch ? Excuse-moi, loin de vouloir faire ma radine, mais je ne parierais pas un seul sous sur toi.  
- J'ai fait un peu d'arts martiaux, tu sais ?  
- Et moi, de la danse latine. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me jetterais dans la fosse aux lions !

Seilin fronça des sourcils, pas certaine de saisir la comparaison. Puis lâchant un grand soupir, elle abaissa le levier, libérant l'eau dans le tuyau.

- Et vise bien ! grommela-t-elle comme dernière requête.  
- Roger !

Pointant son arme à eau en direction de la foule, Kiwi s'humecta les lèvres avec délectation et excitation. Lentement, elle passa ses doigts sur la détente. Et après qu'un frisson lui ait caressé l'échine, elle lança un puissant jet d'eau sur la foule d'acteurs. Des cris de stupeurs se firent entendre, chantonnant dans les oreilles de la tireuse. Rapidement, les gens se dissipèrent, s'enfuyant de la salle d'attente par l'autre entrée.

Satisfaite, même si l'instant avait été trop court, la scénariste coupa le jet d'eau. Doucement, Seilin la rejoignit devant les portes. Alors qu'elles pensaient avoir résolu le problème avec brio, elles furent rapidement ramenées sur terre. Devant elles, les deux combattantes se tenaient encore sur le ring invisible.  
Sans même se soucier de leurs vêtements complètement trempés, du froid qui commençait à se faire sentir, Lightning et Fang continuaient de se défier du regard. Tournant l'une autour de l'autre, elles se guettaient comme deux grands félins, prêts à l'assaut. Rien ne semblait exister autour d'elles, seule la défaite de l'adversaire mettrait fin à cette frénésie. Immédiatement, les deux chamailleuses se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre.

Les deux collaboratrices se lancèrent un regard entendu. Kiwi hocha doucement la tête à plusieurs reprises. Puis, elle se décida de mettre un terme à tout ce remue-ménage pour de bon. Rallumant son arme de destruction massive, elle visa directement les deux combattantes. La puissance du jet les propulsa à terre. Et espérons-le, rafraîchirent les idées de ces deux demoiselles.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Mesdames, déclara la scénariste avec un grand sourire. Car nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Se tournant subitement vers sa collègue, Seilin dévisagea cette dernière, perplexe. Puis, saisissant l'allusion, elle dut retenir un éclat de rire et dirigea son regard en direction de Lightning et de Fang.

- Exactement, continua la brune en croisant fièrement les bras. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer, même si vous vous en doutiez déjà, que vous avez toutes les deux décroché le rôle principal. Mes félicitations !

Incrédules, les deux actrices se toisèrent sévèrement avant de retourner leur attention vers leurs futures patronnes. Face à l'interrogation qui se dessinait littéralement sur leur visage, Seilin reprit avec plaisir :

- En somme, vous avez la chance d'être le couple principal de nos prochaines productions !  
- Attendez, c'est une blague ! hoqueta Fang, éberluée.

Complètement dégoûtée, Lightning n'avait pas les mots pour décrire son état de choc.

- Souriez, Mesdames, cela aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre, renchérit Kiwi d'un sarcasme acéré. Mais je constate avec joie que vous vous entendez déjà parfaitement bien. Cela va amplement faciliter notre travail. Je vous en remercie !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Kiwi: Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices. Encore une fois, nous voici réunis pour découvrir les coulisses des fictions de Seilin et moi-même. Et bien... vous n'allez pas être déçus, croyez-moi ! Tout ce que je trouve à dire, c'est que cette société de production est complètement folle... Complètement !**  
**Et bien que les apparences soient contre moi, ne croyez pas tout ce que Seilin pourra dire sur mon compte ! J'suis sage comme une image, MOI ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

**Seilin: Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, vu que ma collègue a déjà tout dit. Et de toute manière, je n'ai rien à dire sur le compte de Kiwi, car ses paroles et ses actions parlent d'elles-même. Vous ne me croyez pas? Constatez donc par vous-même!  
Petite mention pour les personnes qui nous ont laissé des commentaires! Nous vous remercions pour votre attention et nous nous excusons de ne pas y avoir répondus (manque de temps et de synchronisation), mais nous ne faillerons pas cette fois-ci donc n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, une appréciation ou une critique!  
Bonne lecture!**

**(PS: Voici la version corrigée que j'envoie après coup. Kiwi me dit que c'est un bug informatique ou une conspiration extra-terrestre qui a altéré sa correction. Mais de vous à moi... On sait parfaitement qui est réellement la coupable, non? xD M'enfin, remercions-la tout de même pour le bon travail qu'elle fournit!)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

La salle de réception s'était petit à petit vidée, pour n'y laisser plus que les deux gérantes de la FF Corporation. Pièce qui ne ressemblait dorénavant plus à rien, si ce n'était à un champ de batailles aux chaises et tables renversés sous les restes d'un tsunami. « Désolant » était le seul mot capable de définir la situation.  
Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard fatigué. Les rôles distribués, elles avaient ordonnées aux nouveaux membres de leur staff de se réconcilier pour le début du tournage le lendemain. Ils avaient intérêt à bien s'entendre et à rester dignes et calmes s'ils ne voulaient pas être virés avec rupture sur tous leurs potentiels futurs contrats.

Dans un éclair de génie – qui devait être unique au monde - Snow avait alors proposé de faire une After Party dans un night-club qu'il connaissait bien. Ils auraient ainsi pu tous se retrouver dans le carré VIP pour faire plus ample connaissance autour d'un verre. Une manière de fêter tous ensemble la réussite de leur casting.  
Or, n'ayant pas de meilleure proposition, l'idée du blond fut adoptée à la majorité. Bien que Lightning ait très clairement montré qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller si c'était pour se retrouver avec cette femme brune pédante qui venait déjà de lui gâcher la journée. Ce à quoi Fang avait répondu d'un air désinvolte : « Tu as seulement peur de perdre face à moi. Ce que je trouve normal et sensé en fait… Continu comme ça ! ». Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour toucher la fierté de l'actrice blonde et assurer l'assemblée de sa présence le soir même.

- Nettoie ça Kiwi, fit Seilin d'un ton se voulant autoritaire. Premièrement, c'est ta faute et en plus tu es une soubrette confirmée !  
- Hé ! s'indigna l'intéressée. Faut que t'arrêtes avec cette histoire… Et puis, pour la lance incendie, tu es aussi fautive que moi. Tu m'as donné ton autorisation. Je propose que tu m'aides à nettoyer.

Se tournant vers Kiwi, Seilin la dévisagea un instant. Puis, croisant les bras, elle répondit avec le plus grand sérieux :

- Dans ce cas, on le tire à pierre-papier-ciseaux ?  
- Non, tu tricherais ! rétorqua la scénariste, l'air méfiante.  
- Je triche jamais, s'outra la jeune femme brune. C'est plutôt toi, oui ! Pour la peine je mangerais bien tes amis kiwis qui sont enfermés dans mon frigo !  
- Dans ce cas, je ramène des onigiris pour le dîner.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la salle, alors que la réalisatrice fixait avec un air de défi son opposante qui arborait un sourire en coin provocateur.

- Bon… soupira-t-elle. On paiera une femme de ménage… ça te dit de commander une pizza ? Comme ça, il n'y a ni onigiri, ni kiwi.

Son adversaire afficha un petit air satisfait en approuvant. Elles finissaient toujours par arriver à un terrain d'entente. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il en état de même pour leurs nouveaux acteurs fraîchement recrutés, sinon l'avenir se profilait empli de complications.

.

- À notre réussite !

Le groupe d'acteurs leva son verre à l'unisson. Les rires et les bavardages fusaient gaiement à la table. Personne n'aurait pu croire que les membres de cette troupe étaient à deux doigts de s'entre-tuer une heure plus tôt. À présent, certains s'entendaient comme larron en foire. Enfin, presque tout le monde.  
Sur le côté, assise à côté de Serah, Lightning restait silencieuse et buvait distraitement sa bière. Du coin de l'œil, elle analysait chaque personne autour de cette immense table. Table que le pauvre serveur avait dû se démener à trouver afin de loger autant de clients. Dans son observation muette, la blonde pouvait rapidement séparer les individus sociables et les solitaires.

Sans grande surprise, sa petite sœur, Serah, s'était déjà liée d'amitié avec les jeunes de son âge. En bout de table, elle et Vanille, Noel, Hope, Yuj ou encore Yeul et Maqui discutaient de musiques et de films. Loin du vacarme des adultes qui parlaient de sujets divers, qui étaient qualifiés d'ennuyeux pour la jeunesse.  
Les seuls individus qui restaient sagement à l'écart, tout comme Lightning, étaient Caius ou encore Jihl qui, derrière ses airs de fausse camarade, semblaient également étudier chacun de ses concurrents. De son côté Fang, malgré son entrée fracassante et prétentieuse, s'était parfaitement intégrée au groupe. Avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle discutait avec Snow et ses amis. La conversation était joyeuse et très animée.

- Non, au bras de fer, c'est moi qui lamine tout le monde, nargua Snow en riant.  
- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, mon pote, rétorqua Gadot en faisant saillir les muscles de ses biceps. C'est de la bonne, tu sais ?  
- Tout dans l'ego et rien dans la tête, marmonna Lebreau en soupirant.  
- J'aurais utilisé un autre terme qu'ego, personnellement, railla Fang en prenant une grande gorgée de sa bière. Mais pour rester polie, je vais dire que tout est dans la testostérone.

Les deux femmes gloussèrent ensemble sous le regard des hommes attablés près d'elles qui les avaient entendues. Mais contre toute attente, ils se mirent à rire aussi et à menacer amicalement les deux brunes en représailles. Tout allait bon train afin que la troupe forme réellement une bonne ambiance pour leur futur travail. Et dieu sait qu'il le fallait.  
Un peu plus loin, Jihl s'avança vers le coin où reposait l'actrice principale aux yeux émeraude. Sans la moindre gêne, elle s'assit sur la banquette entre Fang et Lebreau, obligeant cette dernière à s'écarter légèrement. Celle-ci émit un petit grognement désapprobateur, mais décida de laisser passer pour cette fois. Elle n'avait guère envie de se lancer dans un nouvel affrontement après ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Son épaule droite lui faisait encore un peu mal d'ailleurs.

- Mes félicitations pour le premier rôle, déclara l'arrivante avec un sourire rayonnant.

Observant son interlocutrice, Fang dut retenir un éclat de rire. Un rictus sur les lèvres, elle se redressa sur son siège et posa sa chope sur la table avant de plonger ses yeux railleurs dans ceux de la blonde. Tout chez cette femme puait l'hypocrisie et cela, la brune pouvait le sentir aussi bien qu'elle sentait la puanteur nauséabonde d'un parfum dont on aurait abusé sur la dose.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu voulais le premier rôle, non ? déclara-t-elle d'un air narquois. C'est dommage...  
- J'étais prête à accepter la défaite, rétorqua Jihl qui ne dévêtit pas son sourire même si ses sourcils fronçaient imperceptiblement.  
- Pour qu'il y ait une défaite, il fallait déjà qu'il y ait une compétition.

Toujours souriante, la blonde serra si fort son petit verre de kir que celui-ci se fendit légèrement. La tête haute, elle se redressa de sa place et bousculant ouvertement Lebreau au passage, elle s'éloigna de la tablée.  
Ne pouvant plus tenir son éclat de rire, celle qui put enfin récupérer sa place déclara :

- T'as été un peu dur, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu ris ? répliqua Fang, amusée. De toute manière, je ne supporte pas les gens comme elle qui puent l'hypocrisie à plein nez.

Lightning de son côté n'avait pas tenu compte de la scène. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Tant qu'on ne lui cherchait pas des noises, elle ne trouvait rien à redire. Alors buvant distraitement, elle gardait un œil sur sa cadette qui semblait s'amuser auprès d'un jeune homme dont les cheveux bruns tiraient sur le châtain. Il s'appelait Noel si elle avait bonne mémoire. Gentil et attentif, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice et d'une intelligence calme.  
La jeune femme blonde les observa un instant avec un air attendri. Air qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu au moment où la pimbêche de Nabaat vint finalement se poster à ses côtés. Fronçant le nez, Lightning ne se permit aucun commentaire. Elle n'en avait déjà pas l'envie, et n'en trouvait de toute façon pas l'utilité. Personne jusque là n'avait véritablement osé lui adresser la parole, son aura se chargeant de les en dissuader. Mais voir quelqu'un qu'elle avait catalogué comme solitaire venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui fit arquer un sourcil surpris.

- Je te plains, remarqua simplement Jihl d'une voix qui se voulait confidente.

L'intéressée ne répondit pas vraiment, se contentant de lui lancer un regard azur ponctué d'un petit « hum » interrogatif.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris tu es là pour ta sœur, mais tu dois te taper la pire partenaire de l'équipe.  
- Je ne peux pas te contredire là dessus, lâcha Lightning en dévisageant froidement Fang qui continuait à discuter joyeusement.  
- Il aurait été tellement plus agréable si l'on avait pu tourner ensemble. Je ne suis pas du tout comme elle.

L'aînée des Farron marqua une pause, répondant finalement que la logique de leurs deux patronnes était vraiment étrange. Choisir Fang était –selon son point de vue- la pire erreur qu'elles n'aient encore jamais faite. La brune les mènerait à la faillite avec ses caprices et ses airs supérieurs, elle en était certaine. M'enfin… le lendemain confirmerait ou non ses hypothèses, jusque là elle attendait de voir.

.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin : le premier tournage. La nervosité pouvait déjà se faire sentir sur le plateau. Pour cette première séance de la matinée, seulement une petite poignée d'acteurs avaient été convoqués. Parmi eux, les jeunes étaient anxieux ou très excités. Les adultes, plus sereins, tentaient de rassurer ces derniers en leur procurant certains conseils.  
Serah et Vanille de leur côté, étaient comme deux puces hyperactives. Elles parcouraient l'immense pièce qu'était le hangar et scrutaient le matériel sans oser y toucher. Les lieux avaient été aménagés comme une sorte de champ de bataille avec de la végétation, des maisons abandonnées et d'autres accessoires comme des barils ou des caisses.

- On va jouer une scène de guerre ? demanda Serah qui admirait la panoplie de fausses armes sur une table.  
- Peut-être bien, répondit Vanille en posant les mains sur les hanches. Je trouve cela tout de même étrange que l'on ne nous ait pas fourni le scénario afin que nous puissions répéter avant le tournage.

Un peu plus loin, près des boissons, Snow discutait avec son groupe d'ami. Il avait été plus que ravi d'apprendre que Gadot, Lebreau et Maqui étaient de la partie. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de se sentir dépaysé. La petite troupe discutait bruyamment, comme à son habitude.  
Non loin d'eux, Fang apprenait à connaître Sazh. Contre toute attente, cet homme aux airs farouches était un père tendre et une personne pleine de savoir. Son côté paternel était une partie intégrante de cet individu à la coupe afro. Ce dernier ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire une anecdote ou des éloges sur son fils.

Assise sur une chaise pliable, Lightning lisait tranquillement son journal du matin. Elle n'avait nullement envie de se mêler à la foule. De toute manière, même si elle le désirait, elle n'en ferait rien. Car trois choix s'offraient à elle : soit elle participait aux conversations people des deux adolescentes, soit elle devait supporter le groupe des rigolos, et pour finir, soit elle devait endurer la compagnie de Fang. Son choix fut vite fait, la solitude était une compagne parfaite.  
Soudain, un retardataire arriva sur le plateau. Nerveux, il scruta tout autour de lui. Mais ne voyant toujours pas les deux patronnes, il se détendit légèrement. Posant la main sur sa poitrine, Hope lâcha un souffle rassuré. Puis, son regard se posa sur la blonde qui lisait les nouvelles.

- Peut-être qu'un jour, nos noms se trouveront sur l'une de ces pages, déclara-t-il timidement.  
- Peut-être, répondit sèchement Lightning avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait inconsciemment jeté un froid.

Elle tenta de se rattraper en changeant de ton :

- Panne de réveil ?  
- Euh, oui. J'étais tellement excité hier soir que je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Du coup, je n'ai pas entendu la sonnerie.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, la blonde fut satisfaite de son échange qui avait permis au jeune garçon de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise. Sa compagnie ne la dérangeait étrangement pas. Mais alors qu'elle allait poursuivre leur bavardage, la porte du fond s'ouvrit doucement. Tranquillement, les deux collaboratrices de la FF corps s'avancèrent au centre du plateau. Derrière elles, toute une équipe technique se déploya comme un essaim d'abeille. Chacun connaissait sa tâche.  
Lorsque la scénariste et la réalisatrice arrivèrent au centre, les acteurs se rassemblèrent lentement auprès d'elles. Serah rejoignit Lightning et salua silencieusement le jeune Hope. Vanille quant à elle, était partie rejoindre Fang qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Ces deux là s'entendaient déjà parfaitement bien.

- Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien remis de la journée d'hier…, déclara Kiwi en lançant des œillades aux deux amazones qui s'étaient combattues.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Seilin qui préféra intervenir avant que des flammes d'animosité se rallument, si nous vous avons fait venir ce matin, c'est pour tester votre jeu d'acteur ainsi que votre sens de l'improvisation. C'est pourquoi, nous allons nous lancer sur un scénario simple pour débuter et que nous ne vous avons rien donné à répéter jusqu'à maintenant.

La scénariste tendit un tas de documents à Fang qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Celle-ci prit un exemplaire des scènes à jouer et donna le reste à son voisin qui le fit à son tour passer au sien et ainsi de suite. Une fois que tout le monde eut le scénario entre les mains, ils ne perdirent pas une seconde pour analyser le contenu.

- Le but de cet exercice, en dehors d'évaluer votre niveau, est également de vous permettre de vous familiariser avec le style de vos partenaires, annonça Kiwi en croisant les bras. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez tous parti fêter ensemble votre collaboration. Bonne initiative de la part d'un blond...

La jeune femme châtain n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle dut étouffer un grognement lorsque sa collaboratrice lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes. Sans se dévêtir de son sourire, Seilin continua d'observer ses acteurs comme si de rien n'était.

- « Paintball, le théâtre de la vie », lut Vanille sur la première page. Oh, on va se faire un paintball ? Mais c'est super !  
- Ravie d'entendre un tel enthousiasme, commenta la réalisatrice. On va se permettre un petit massacre en toute hilarité. Pour faire simple, il y aura deux équipes. Des morts. Du drame. Et surtout, de l'exagération ! Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Je vous laisse aller regarder les armes pour vous familiariser avec.

Fang esquissa un sourire narquois en s'approchant des armes en question. Se retrouvant devant plusieurs petits joujoux, elle sentit son excitation monter.

- J'en dis qu'on risque de bien se marrer, ricana-t-elle.

Ses dires furent approuvés par l'ensemble des acteurs qui s'approchèrent aussi de la table supportant les différents gadgets dont ils devraient se servir. La panoplie était parfaite. On aurait presque pu croire qu'ils allaient jouer une véritable scène de guerre historique plutôt qu'une simple partie de paintball.

Snow, son scénario entre les mains, se permit un commentaire :

- Je dois jouer les amoureux transi avec Serah, c'est ça ?  
- Tout à fait, répondit Kiwi en hochant la tête. Autre la tragédie de ta blondeur, je vois que tu sais lire…

Cette fois-ci, Seilin écrasa violemment le pied de sa collaboratrice qui retint un gémissement de douleur. Cette habitude de la faire taire ainsi commençait à lui laisser des marques. Elle allait encore avoir un bleu.  
Serah, quant à elle, accorda un petit sourire au blond en lui disant que ce serait un honneur de jouer avec lui. Elle espérait qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Chose qui n'était pas du tout au goût de Lightning qui se permit de se placer entre eux deux, en signe protecteur pour chuchoter de manière à ce que seul son opposant l'entende :

- Ose, ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste déplacé hors scénario, et crois-moi que je ne te manquerais pas.

Et pour appuyer ses propos, la blonde lui montra d'un petit signe de la tête les armes posées sur la table. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui préciser qu'une balle, même de peinture, entre les deux yeux pouvait tuer quelqu'un. Snow déglutit en reculant d'un pas. Cette femme ne plaisantait pas. Et il eut beau soutenir l'idée que dans le scénario, ils étaient dans le même camp, elle lui répondit froidement :

- Et ? Dans la réalité, je n'appartiens à aucune équipe. Tu la touches, crois moi-même les meilleurs chirurgiens plastiques ne pourront rien pour toi. Et tu apprendras ce que signifie « défiguré à vie ».

Maqui, Hope et Lebreau de leur côté, s'extasiaient devant le réalisme des décors. Leurs morceaux de scénario dans les mains, ils s'amusaient d'avance de la guerre à venir. Le plus jeune, au départ peu rassuré, se laissait porter par l'énergie ambiante. Le petit blond à ses côtés dégageait une énergie communicative et se sentait déjà dans la peau d'un soldat prêt à livrer une bataille sans merci.  
D'autres, plus sages comme Sazh ou Vanille discutaient de leurs rôles en riant. Ils allaient être dans la même équipe et leurs répliques ainsi que l'exagération dont ils allaient devoir faire preuve leur plaisait beaucoup.

Fang quant à elle, s'était saisie d'un fusil à peinture avec un certain intérêt. L'observant minutieusement, elle le faisait tourner entre ses mains pour analyser son réalisme. Quand d'un seul coup, elle érafla la gâchette et un coup partit pour aller terminer sa course aux pieds de Lightning. La balle de peinture éclata, projetant des éclaboussures sur le bas du pantalon de la jeune femme. Cette dernière baissa les yeux, constatant les dégâts avant de relever un regard haineux et peu avenant sur la brune.  
Celle-ci tendit ses mains devant elle en signe de faute.

- C'était un accident…. dit-elle le plus sincèrement du monde.

Mais les yeux azurs qui lui faisaient face lui retournaient un air assassin et colérique, faisant fi de ses excuses et de ses mots.

- Je te le jure, c'était un AC-CI-DENT ! Répéta Fang dont l'instinct lui intimait de se mettre sur la défensive.

Et c'était la vérité, mais la blonde ne laissa pas passer un tel affront. D'un geste se rapprochant d'un réflexe, elle ramassa le fusil posé à sa droite. En moins d'une seconde, elle le pointa vers son opposante avant de faire feu.  
Sur ses gardes, Fang l'esquiva de justesse. Et la balle de peinture alla salir l'un des murs de la cabane du plateau.

- Oups, railla la blonde, d'une innocence peu crédible. Que je suis maladroite… Un accident.  
- Mais t'es pas bien ! s'insurgea Fang regardant tour à tour la tireuse et l'endroit où avait atterri le missile. Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident !  
- C'est marrant, mais j'ai du mal à te croire !

Pour toute réponse, la brune serra les mâchoires et arma d'un geste vif son propre fusil d'assaut. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la tension monte. Ayant suivi toute l'altercation, les spectateurs surent parfaitement ce qui allait s'en suivre. Et ils ne se trompèrent pas. Les deux crans de sureté sautèrent. Immédiatement toute l'équipe se jeta à terre, alors qu'en quelques minutes, le plateau de tournage, sans parler des coulisses, se faisaient retapisser de rouge et de bleu.  
Tout ceci était encore allé trop loin. Il fallait agir où tout allait être ruiné. Seilin tenta vainement de se redresser pour faire entendre sa voix et sa colère, mais Kiwi l'agrippa par le t-shirt pour la faire s'accroupir de nouveau à ses côtés.

- Wooh du calme, suicidaire ! avertit cette dernière en forçant sa camarade à baisser la tête. T'as encore envie de t'interposer ?

La brune aux cheveux longs retourna un regard inquiet à la châtaine qui esquissa une grimace mi-amusée, mi-blasée. Et dire que le tournage n'avait pas encore commencé. Comment en étaient-elles déjà arrivées là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Grommela la réalisatrice, fixant le champ de bataille avec désarroi.  
- Le mieux ce serait de… répondit Kiwi avant de se faire brutalement interrompre par sa collègue.  
- Si tu me dis : lance à incendie. Je te tue ! Le plateau est déjà dans un sale état !

Kiwi rit à cette réplique avant de rétorquer :

- Non, je disais que le mieux c'est d'attendre encore cinq minutes. Elles seront bientôt à court de munitions…

Seilin la regarda perplexe, avant de reconnaître que pour une fois, elle n'avait pas tord. Mais pour le coup, elle était énervée de voir que tous ses efforts pour la réalisation de son court-métrage étaient en train de partir en fumée. C'était vraiment injuste et elle ferait passer un sale quart d'heure aux deux actrices qui semblaient avoir le sang chaud. Encore du temps perdu !

- Kiwi… marmonna la brune en serrant les poings.  
- Hum ?  
- Empêche-moi de faire un meurtre !

L'intéressée esquissa un petit sourire amical en sentant la tension de la réalisatrice.

- Si tu commets un meurtre, tu iras en taule, et si tu y vas… Qui viendra me chercher moi quand je me ferais encore enfermer pour vol de kiwis au supermarché ?  
- Et si tu arrêtais de croire que ces pauvres kiwis ont besoin d'être sauvé ?  
- Jamais !

Seilin ne put retenir un petit rire malgré toute sa colère, et Kiwi sourit. Les coups bas n'étaient pas de mise pour une fois. Il fallait qu'elles arrêtent ce carnage. Il en allait de la sécurité des employés et surtout, de la survie de la société si elles ne voulaient pas se retrouver en faillite le premier jour.  
Dès la seconde où elles entendirent le cliquetis reconnaissable entre milles d'une arme déchargée, elles bondirent à l'unisson pour venir se placer entre les combattantes. D'un geste autoritaire, Seilin arracha l'arme des mains de Fang. De son côté, Kiwi tendit la main vers Lightning, lui demandant de rendre sagement les armes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? S'écria la réalisatrice d'un ton ferme, sans pour autant hurler. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? Regardez le résultat de votre immaturité ! Félicitations, mesdemoiselles, vous venez de ruiner ce plateau !

Kiwi récupéra les deux armes vides, avant d'ajouter son commentaire. Si elles avaient été encore chargées, la scénariste se serait fait un plaisir de canarder les deux coupables. Par simple punition et plaisir… Et peut-être même sa collaboratrice au passage, mais l'humour n'était pas au rendez-vous en ce moment même.

- Nous allons suspendre le tournage pour une bonne heure le temps de tout nettoyer, fit-elle en les regardant tour à tour. Et vous, mesdemoiselles, vous allez aider les employés.

Les deux jeunes femmes voulurent se défendre, mais la scénariste leur coupa froidement la parole :

- Pas de « mais » qui tienne. Vous voulez être payées à la fin du court-métrage ? Alors faîtes en sorte de le finir d'abord.  
- Et la première qui dit un mot ou déclenche une nouvelle bagarre sera virée, termina Seilin qui se tourna ensuite vers le reste des acteurs. Vous autres, retournez dans vos loges ou allez vous promener. Je vous veux tous ici, dans une heure pour la reprise !

.

Deux heures plus tard, Kiwi était assise sur une chaise en tissu pliable comme une star hollywoodienne. Elle observait la concentration de sa collègue tout en suivant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Seilin avait réussi le tour de force de montrer son potentiel de réalisatrice et de faire reprendre le tournage cette fois-ci sans accroc. Ils avaient déjà trois scènes dans la boîte et en tournaient une quatrième.  
Pour le coup, tout était allé très vite. Refroidis par ce qu'il venait de se passer, les acteurs s'étaient calmés pour se concentrer sur leur travail. Résultat : un sans faute pour l'instant qui avait nécessité peu de prises. Mais il fallait croire que la scénariste avait parlé trop vite…

Snow, Serah et Lightning se partageaient le plateau pour la « mort » du couple. Une scène tragique où venait se mêler amour et désespoir.  
Mais l'aînée des Farron n'était pas le moins du monde d'accord avec le fait que Snow doive toucher sa sœur. Après de longs débats afin de la convaincre que tout ceci n'était que de la comédie, ce fut Kiwi qui sut la convaincre. Cette dernière lui promit qu'au moindre geste suspect de la part du blond, Lightning se verrait octroyer le droit de le sanctionner à sa guise. Cela lui plut. Elle finit par consentir.  
Une fois les accords finalement mis au point, Seilin put réclamer le silence dans la salle. Alors que tout le monde se mettait en position, elle déclara :

- Scène 3, acte 2 : la mise à mort du sniper. Première prise ! Et...action !

Alors que des balles fusèrent, Lightning se projeta sur Snow et Serah. Jetant ses compagnons à terre, elle se redressa activement en déclarant :

- À terre ! Au lieu de dire des belles paroles, passe à l'action, idiot !

Le ton usité était parfait, comme si la vie de sa jeune soeur était réellement en danger. Snow eut quelques secondes d'admiration pour la jeune femme avant de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières. Se rappelant de son rôle, il attrapa sa bien-aimée fictive dans ses bras. Il dut passer outre le grognement désapprobateur de l'aînée et partit se cacher derrière un muret, comme l'indiquait le scénario.  
La caméra fit un gros plan sur le visage de Lightning qui dut articuler silencieusement :

- Bou-gez-pas !

Puis, elle se faufila sur le côté afin de rejoindre la tour où se tenait le tireur d'élite. Jouant parfaitement le rôle d'une militaire comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie, la jeune femme se mouvait avec discrétion et grâce. Parfaitement dans son élément, l'appellation de « comme un poisson dans l'eau » n'avait jamais été aussi vraie. Arrivée en bas de la tourelle, elle dégoupilla une grenade.  
Pour cette scène, Maqui ne se trouvait pas en haut de la tour, afin d'éviter tout risque d'accident. Rassurée sur ce point, loin de vouloir blesser un gamin, Lightning projeta son explosif. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci percuta le rebord en pierre et rebondit dans la direction opposée.

Dans le même temps, Snow était sorti de sa cachette profitant du fait que les caméras n'étaient plus tournées vers lui pour sortir discrètement. Mais il n'aurait pas dû.  
Par réflexe il rattrapa la petite bombe qui tomba entre ses mains. Il le regretta amèrement par la suite, car, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'engin lui éclata à la figure, le noyant sous de la peinture rouge.

- Désolée... grimaça Lightning qui fut toutefois rassurée que Serah ne se trouvait pas aux alentours de la victime accidentelle.  
- Coupé ! hurla Seilin qui se rassit brutalement sur son siège, le visage entre ses mains.

Les deux collaboratrices levèrent un regard suspicieux vers la coupable. Immédiatement, Lightning leva les mains en signe de défense, clamant un regrettable accident. Mais après la scène qui s'était produite une heure plus tôt, la réalisatrice ne savait plus quoi en penser.  
Kiwi, de son côté, utilisa son index et son majeur qu'elle pointa sur les yeux azur qui l'observaient avant de reporter son geste vers ses propres yeux. Elle réitéra cette action à plusieurs reprises lui faisant clairement sous entendre qu'elle la tenait à l'œil et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se planter une nouvelle fois.

- Quand cesseras-tu de te comporter comme une... racaille ? marmonna Seilin qui se fit violence pour ne pas rire.  
- Quand tu cesseras de casser mes belles prestations, grommela la scénariste en croisant les bras. Bon, que fait-on ? Le blond est devenu tout rouge maintenant. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas prévu de tomate géante dans mon scénario.  
- De toute façon, c'est la pause midi. Et après, les autres acteurs vont arriver pour débuter notre film. Nous allons mettre ce court-métrage en suspension pour le moment.  
- Comme tu veux, c'est toi la réalisatrice, soupira Kiwi en haussant les épaules. Et n'en faisons pas tout un drame. Ce n'était que Snow après tout...

.

Quand Seilin déverrouilla le hangar de tournage de leur film principal, elle fut surprise d'y trouver déjà Kiwi qui tâtait avec un certain sérieux le matelas gonflable empêchant les chutes. Elles devaient tourner une scène en hauteur tirée de « Love&Hate » et les protections pour éviter les accidents risquaient de se révéler indispensables.

- Hé, la Prune ! Comment t'es entrée ici ?

L'intéressée l'ignora superbement en continuant son tour du propriétaire comme si de rien n'était. Seilin poussa un petit soupir en la rejoignant. Cette dernière attendit d'avoir la brune à ses côtés pour finalement lui répondre.

- J'suis pas une prune, espèce de boulette de riz desséchée !  
- Si j'étais toi je ne jouerais pas à ce petit jeu là, commença Seilin sur un ton réprobateur avant de se faire couper la parole par sa collaboratrice.  
- C'est toi qui as commencé !  
- C'est de ta faute ! Et arrête d'imiter mes répliques.  
- Que de mauvaise foi !

La brune aux cheveux longs poussa un long soupir retentissant. Si elles continuaient comme cela, elles y seraient encore le lendemain. C'était le problème avec Kiwi, il suffisait de lui lancer une pique et elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Seilin décida donc de changer de sujet.

- Comment es-tu entrée ici ? Reprit-elle en scrutant l'unique entrée qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.  
- Double des clés, répondit simplement son opposante en faisant tinter un petit trousseau qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main. Mais j'étais en train de me dire quelque chose…  
- Quoi donc ? Fit la brune en arquant un sourcil.  
- Tu sais qu'on va jouer une scène de guerre là tout de suite. J'ai distribué le scénario hier et je sais que tu as convoqué les figurants pour le combat initial entre Gran Pulse et Cocoon, mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne…

Tout en écoutant vaguement son amie, la réalisatrice testait le matelas en donnant quelques coups de pieds dedans. Les mains dans les poches, elle repassa dans son esprit les scènes qui allaient se jouer sur ce plateau.

- Attend, comprit-elle subitement, tu veux parler de la scène de…  
- Oui, la coupa gentiment Kiwi. Celle-là même.

Seilin poussa un énième soupir en regardant le matelas de protection qui se trouvait sous la maquette du vaisseau de Cocoon et une grande modélisation en carton de la créature Bahamut. Cela pouvait sembler un peu basique, mais une fois que tout serait filmé, les effets à l'ordinateur couperaient le souffle aux spectateurs.  
Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle fut interrompue par sa collègue qui avait croisé les bras et affichait un petit sourire :

- Espérons que le savon qu'on leur a passé tout à l'heure les dissuadera d'en faire trop.  
- C'est vrai, renchérit Seilin, légèrement perplexe. Surtout que Lightning joue parfaitement bien le soldat ! A ce niveau là, on a beaucoup de chance !  
- Restons positives !

La brune ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en esquissant un sourire peu convaincu. Tranquillement, elle grimpa sur la maquette du Lindblum, plus précisément, la coque avant. Arrivée en haut, elle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde sous le regard inquisiteur de sa collaboratrice. Sans plus attendre, Seilin fit signe à cette dernière de la rejoindre.  
S'attendant à un nouvel imprévu qui risquait encore de retarder leur travail, Kiwi s'empressa de rejoindre sa camarade. Une fois sur le pont, elle rejoignit sa collègue et regarda vers le bas.

- Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant le matelas de sécurité.  
- T'es venue ici pour tester le matériel, non ? rétorqua Seilin en tapotant ses doigts sur la rambarde, la secouant un peu afin d'évaluer sa solidité.  
- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Cela t'étonne que je fasse mon boulot ?

Secouant lentement la tête, la réalisatrice ne remettait pas en cause les bonnes résolutions de sa camarade. Cette dernière était parfois indisciplinée, mais elle s'assurait toujours que le travail soit bien fait au final. Même si cela s'accomplissait avec quelques heures de retard.

- Que penses-tu de ce matelas dans ce cas ? reprit Seilin en se penchant vers le bas.  
- Il me semble correct, répondit Kiwi qui imita son amie. Surtout vu le prix qu'il a coûté !  
- Et bien... Testons-le !

Sans crier gare, la brune attrapa les pieds de son interlocutrice. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la réalisatrice lança son cobaye par-dessus bord. Celle-ci dégringola de plusieurs mètres la tête la première en lâchant un long cri d'effroi qui fut étouffé par la suite contre le matelas de sécurité.  
Outrée, Kiwi se releva d'un bond, sans la moindre égratignure. Levant la tête vers celle qui avait attenté à sa vie, elle hurla :

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu voulais me tuer ?  
- Tu es venue ici pour tester le matériel, non ? répéta Seilin avec un sourire moqueur. Et bien, tu as testé à la perfection. Je n'ai aucun reproche à faire à ton travail.  
- Tu me le paieras...

.

Finalement, malgré les appréhensions, le tournage se passa dans la paix et l'harmonie. Les scènes s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à plus de seize heures. Les deux fondatrices n'arrivaient pas à croire que toute la situation initiale avait réussi à être bouclée si rapidement. Elles n'allaient pas s'en plaindre de toute manière.  
Sazh et Lightning s'entendaient même plutôt bien. Leur duo à l'écran restait charismatique quand on associait le paternalisme de l'homme à la peau sombre à la beauté froide et mesurée qu'était la jeune femme blonde. Sans parler du trio que cette dernière composait également avec Serah et Snow, qui fut bien plus calme que le matin même. Il n'y eut ni dispute, ni insultes échangées, alors que même les figurants jouèrent la scène de combat avec un réalisme à couper le souffle.  
C'était trop beau pour être vrai, au point que Kiwi oublia même de se moquer de Snow. Mais il fallait encore croire que dans cette société, rien ne pouvait être tout à fait rose jusqu'au bout.  
Fang entra en scène et grimpa sur le bras mécanisé tournant qui revêtait la panoplie du dragon noir, Bahamut.

- Plutôt cool, s'exclama la brune aux yeux verts. Si j'appuie là, ça fait quoi ?

Immédiatement la créature en carton se mit à faire des rotations autour du vaisseau de Cocoon, à une cinquantaine de centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Sazh et Lightning.  
Seilin choisit d'intervenir à cet instant précis avant qu'une quelconque idée n'illumine l'actrice brune. Les choses s'étaient déroulées sans encombre jusqu'ici, il valait mieux ne pas tirer la queue du Diable.

- Bon ! On va pouvoir passer à la scène de la chute, déclara la réalisatrice qui pointa son scénario enroulée comme une épée vers la blonde. Lightning, prête ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en fixant Fang qui s'amusait sur son nouveau joujou en carton.

Cette dernière accompagnait ses mouvements de va-et-vient de « Huu coco ! » qui faisaient discrètement rire Kiwi. Mais rapidement, Seilin donna un léger coup de coude à sa voisine afin de la calmer. Il ne fallait en aucun encourager les employés à perpétuer ce genre de bêtises. La scénariste grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Personne ne m'avait vu de toute façon… ».  
Une fois que tous les acteurs furent en place, la réalisatrice décida de faire un dernier contrôle avant de lancer la caméra. Lightning et divers soldats de Cocoon se trouvait sur le pont du Lindblum alors que hors du champ, Fang attendait patiemment son entrée sur le dos de Bahamut, et Vanille sur celui de Hecatonchire. Tout était parfait et Seigneur, faites que cela le reste, pria Seilin avant de déclarer :

- Attention tout le monde ! Lumière, moteur et... Action !

Les figurants se mirent à s'agiter de tous les côtés, imitant une scène de panique alors que parmi eux, la soldate restait parfaitement sereine. Le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre et immédiatement, la réalisatrice leva la main afin de faire signe aux mécaniciens et techniciens d'entrer en jeu. À son signal, la manœuvre se mit en marche et le Lindblum se mit à pencher dangereusement sur le côté, faisant glisser les résidents se trouvant dessus.  
Alors que les cris se mêlaient parfaitement à l'ambiance, un cascadeur passa agilement par-dessus la rambarde. D'une dextérité impressionnante, il s'accrocha à la barrière alors que son corps pendait dans le vide.

- À l'aide ! Hurla-t-il à la perfection, faisant sentir son angoisse.

Lightning émit un sifflement agacé devant l'œil de la caméra comme convenu avant de se jeter vers ce dernier sans la moindre hésitation. Avec une synchronisation parfaite, elle rattrapa l'individu au moment même où il avait délibérément lâché la barre. La scène se déroula rapidement, d'une fluidité incroyable qui surprit même Kiwi qui s'attendait à voir plusieurs prises afin d'accomplir une telle séquence.  
En suivant, toujours dans un timing parfait, Hecatonchire glissa dangereusement en direction de la blonde. Malgré sa corpulence massive, l'Eidolon était en carton et, de ce fait, aussi léger qu'une plume. Au moment de l'impact, une petite explosion fictive se déclencha et Lightning se propulsa en arrière, se laissant chuter dans le vide.

- Et maintenant, Fang la rattrape... marmonna Seilin qui serrait fort le scénario, totalement prise dans l'action.

Bahamut entra fièrement dans le champ de la caméra. Habillement manœuvré, il pointa directement vers la soldate. Fang n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour rattraper sa collègue. Mais à la dernière seconde, celle-ci se retira.  
Seilin plaqua les mains sur son visage et Kiwi émit un sifflement mi-amusé, mi-compréhensif lorsqu'elles entendirent le son distinct d'une personne s'écroulant sur le matelas de sécurité. La scène était parfaite... Presque parfaite. Et voilà que tout venait de s'écrouler à même pas quelques secondes de la fin.

- Coupez ! cria la réalisatrice qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

Toujours assise sur le matelas, Lightning leva le regard vers le plafond. Tournoyant fièrement sur son Eidolon en carton, Fang narguait délibérément celle qu'elle aurait dû « sauver ». Serrant les poings, la blonde gronda :

- T'étais censée me rattraper, tu sais ?  
- Mes excuses, j'ai mal calculé mon coup, mentit la brune qui continuait son tour de manège.  
- Tu as délibérément saboté la scène !  
- As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Lightning émit un grognement, impuissante. Alors qu'elle frappait furieusement le matelas de son poing, les autres acteurs se remirent en place pour reprendre la séquence. La soldate remonta à son tour en haut du vaisseau et n'attendait plus que les instructions de la réalisatrice pour recommencer le tout à zéro.

.

- Coupez, coupez, coupez ! hurla Seilin qui passa les mains dans ses cheveux, se retenant de les arracher. Fang ! C'est la troisième fois que tu rates Lightning ! Troisième fois !  
- Désolée, patronne, elle n'a qu'à pas être aussi lourde, s'excusa l'actrice en faisant la moue, toujours postée sur son destrier en carton. Son poids fait que mon frêle bras n'arrive pas à la retenir. Elle devrait penser à faire un régime…

Alors que Fang continuait à tournoyer là-haut, Lightning sentit son sang bouillir. Voilà trois fois qu'elle faisait des chutes de dix mètres. Et au bout d'un moment, il fallait dire « stop » ! Elle allait égorger la brune. Non, elle allait l'attacher à une corde et la jeter du haut de Lindblum. Ou alors, elle ne l'attacherait pas et retirerait le matelas de sécurité. Mais elle allait la tuer !  
Seilin, complètement blasée, regarda un instant la jeune femme qui paradait au-dessus de la tête de tout le monde. Apparemment, la menace de la matinée n'avait pas suffi. Lâchant un long soupir, elle déclara :

- Bon, tout le monde, on fait une pause. Et par pitié... Que quelqu'un me fasse descendre Fang, elle me donne le tournis.

Alors que tout le monde acceptait un repos bien mérité, le goût amer de l'échec planait au-dessus de tout un chacun. Mais ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire, et préférèrent obéir. Le plateau se vida lentement, alors que les acteurs et cascadeurs se dirigeaient soit vers leur loge, soit vers le distributeur de boissons. Tous sauf Lightning qui glissa rageusement hors du matelas de sécurité.  
D'un pas plein de colère, elle s'avança vers l'un des projecteurs sur pieds. Attrapant la longue tige métallique, elle souleva l'instrument sans la moindre peine avec une force qu'elle ne se soupçonnait même pas. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers le vautour qui ricanait encore sur son perchoir, ne lui prêtant guère attention. Sans crier gare, la blonde prit de l'élan et comme une athlète, elle projeta son missile vers sa cible où elle fit mouche.

Surprise, Fang dégringola de plusieurs mètres avant de terminer sa chute sur le matelas, sainte et sauve. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire autant de Bahamut qui se fracassa au sol dans un grand bruit déchirant. La seconde suivante, le fier Eidolon prenait feu à cause du projecteur qui lui était passé au travers, secondé par un court-circuit. La panique s'empara des employés restants qui fuirent le plateau sous les hurlements de frayeur.  
Bouche-bée, Seilin se croyait en plein cauchemar. Fixant bêtement les flammes qui menaçaient de tout dévorer, elle n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, abasourdie. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Kiwi qui réagit immédiatement et prit les choses en main.

- Que quelqu'un m'éteigne cet incendie sur le champ ! s'écria-t-elle avec autorité. Ce ne sont pas les extincteurs qui manquent ! Et arrêtez d'attendre de moi de vous apprendre à vous servir d'une lance incendie, bon sang ! Bougez-vous !

Ses ordres semblèrent réveiller brutalement les techniciens qui s'élancèrent d'un seul coup vers les appareils anti-feu. Satisfaite de voir que la sécurité faisait finalement son boulot, la scénariste se tourna vers sa collègue. L'attrapant par le col de sa chemise parfaitement repassé, elle tira cette dernière à elle afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

- Et toi ! gronda Kiwi, excédée. La prochaine fois, réfléchis un peu avant d'émettre un souhait ! Regarde le résultat.  
- Bahamut est en train de brûler... marmonna évasivement Seilin, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle... Elle a déquillé Bahamut avec un projecteur... Lightning… avec un projecteur…  
- Mais ressaisis-toi !

Face à une telle situation, la scénariste n'avait pas d'autre choix que de ramener sa camarade sur terre. Et comme les paroles n'avaient aucun effet et bien... Elle devait passer à la manière forte. Avec la plus grande peine au monde, Kiwi tenta de dissimuler son sourire narquois. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait une « bonne » raison pour le faire !  
Levant la main, cette dernière s'apprêtait à commettre un crime qu'elle allait dissimuler sous une bonne action. Mais à la dernière minute, la brune se redressa et attrapa son poignet avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, l'air menaçant.

- Même pas en rêve ! grogna-t-elle.  
- Oh, tu ne pouvais pas faire ta traumatisée jusqu'au bout ? bouda Kiwi qui s'extirpa de l'emprise de la réalisatrice. Cela ne te ressemble pas de faire les choses à moitié !  
- Arrête immédiatement tes jérémiades ou sinon, je vais souhaiter un génocide de kiwis. Et apparemment, le Seigneur aime exaucer mes désirs dernièrement !  
- OK, OK, je me rends... T'étais plus marrante quand tu pleurais comme un bébé...

Seilin tourna son regard assassin vers son amie. Celle-ci sifflota, faisant mine d'avoir été sage comme un ange. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui semblait être les restes de Bahamut. Juste ciel, cela leur avait coûté si cher en investissement. De l'argent venait de partir en cendre.

- Et maintenant ? soupira la brune en regardant le désastre devant elle. Sans Bahamut, on ne peut pas continuer « Love & Hate ».  
- Heureusement que ta super scénariste à plusieurs cartes dans sa manche, répondit fièrement Kiwi avant de tapoter l'épaule de sa collègue. Bon et pour _elles_, que fait-on ?  
- Tu as carte blanche. Fais couler le sang s'il le faut, mais je veux qu'elles comprennent enfin...  
- Ce sera avec plaisir !


End file.
